Crane of Japan
by mikamilk
Summary: AU. Yao/Kiku. Kiku, the Crown Prince of Japan has escaped to China. Left alone with no family, Kiku begins a new life with a friendly stranger, Wang Yao. Not historical.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter One**

It was dark. The night air was moist due to an eminent thunderstorm. Yet, they remained out in the freezing outdoors, huddled in the shadows of the woods.

In a hushed yet urgent tone, a man said, "If I may speak..."

"Speak." Her voice was just as low as the man's, however her passion and beauty was clear even in her whispers.

"I say this with the deepest of regret; I believe we have reached our limit..."

"I see."

Listening silently to this exchange of words was a young boy, standing by the woman's side—by his mother. The piercing wind on his cheeks almost brought tears to his eyes, but he forced his eyes to remain dry and restrained from shivering, standing stock still.

"Your Royal Highness."

It took a moment for the boy to respond. He had forgotten for a moment that he was a member of the Royal Family. This was understandable under the current circumstances, for who would think to find a noble Lady and her son dressed in peasant's clothes? Spending night after night without a roof over their heads. Most of all, who would think to imagine the Empress of Japan and her son to be upon foreign lands, far from their own country?

"Your Royal Highness, you must hurry."

The boy turned to his mother, ready for instructions. He was surprised when his mother lowered herself to be at eye-level with him, gently taking his hands into her loving palms.

"My dear son," she spoke, her heart poured into each word. "Listen carefully. The time has come where we must part. I have fulfilled my duty to bring you to as safe a place as I possibly could. Fate falls upon us and I can go on no further than this."

"Yes Mother." Two words. Simple but they spoke for the thousands of words he wanted to say but could not.

The Empress nodded, comforted by the knowledge that her son accepted this fate. Releasing her clasped hands from her son she quickly drew a small object from within her sleeves and pressed it into her son's fingers.

"Take this with you. This will keep you safe and bring forth fortune. If ever you are in fear, remember you have this with you."

"Thank you Mother."

Then, rising to her feet, the Empress raised her hand. "Now go! You must run. Away, far away! There will come a day when you shall return to the Land of the Rising Sun..."

With one final look at her beloved child, the Empress turned to gaze into the dark sky. "As for myself...it ends here, where the sun falls and shall never rise again."

Those were the final words he ever heard from his mother. Lightening crashed at that moment, the black silhouettes of his mother and body-guard against the silver flash of light, burned into his eyes. Suddenly the heavens opened up and rain pelted down mercilessly to the earth and he was running...

He ran.

Ran.

Toward no destination. Just away, far away.

He kept running through the entire night, thinking of nothing else for now. He did not know exactly what was happening or what kind of danger he was in. But he had a feeling he would find out somehow anyway. He just remembered his mother's determination for him to run...

Dawn broke. The storm cleared to a gloriously clear morning. As the rays of the sun showered the glistening leaves, the boy finally stopped to sit amogst the bamboo and allowed the sun to pour over him.

Squeezed in his hand was the gift from his mother. Uncurling his fingers, he looked at the object resting in his palm.

An hair ornament. Carved into the wood was a picture of a red-crowned crane. His House crest...

He continued to examine the jewellery, enchanted by it. The rich carving of the bird, its' neck outstretched with a distinct elegance, made him yearn for his home country. Too distracted, he failed to notice someone coming toward him.

"Aah, hello there-aru."

He quickly closed his hand around the hair ornament and looked up. There was a tall man, with long black hair tied with string.

"My name is Wang Yao. Aah, you are so small. You can ask me anything if you're in trouble-aru."

A friendly man. A strong man.

"What is your name-aru?"

The boy hesitated. He took a closer look into the man's eyes as he squeezed his precious gift in his hand.

"I am..." he began, still unsure whether to trust this stranger. Then, his mother's words echoed in his mind.

_This will keep you safe and bring forth fortune._

Yes, this was his fate.

"Wang-san, of the land where the sun falls, I am Honda Kiku, of the land where the sun rises."

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hello everyone! This is set in an alternate universe and is not historical. Just something for fun I came up with, a little different from my other stories. I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Two**

Wang Yao studied the small boy that he had coincidentally come across. The boy possessed porcelain skin and his hair looked to be softer than any of his finest calligraphy brushes. At a glance, his glassy eyes revealed no emotion but Yao could see there was a sense of sadness—or was it fear?—that swam in the depths of those dark pools. But what fascinated Yao the most was the strong aura radiating from this boy. Dressed in coarse rags, stained from head to toe with the mud from the previous night's thunderstorm; this boy still had something about him that drew Yao to him like a magnet.

Finding this boy, definitely was not just any coincidence.

"Where are your parents?"

Kiku merely lowered his gaze in a solemn manner. This was enough for Yao to understand Kiku was in a complicated situation. His family may be deceased, or may possibly have left him for some reason. Either way, this boy was alone and lost. He needed someone to guide his way.

Yao's attraction to Kiku was invigorated. He was no ordinary boy. Suddenly, Yao developed a want to keep Kiku close to him. To keep him safe.

He extended his hand to the small boy.

"Come with me-aru. Let me take care of you."

-)-)-)

They had walked a short distance from the bamboo forest, boarded a rickshaw and had proceeded over several bridges. There were many guards situated in measured distances along their journey. Kiku noted that each bowed his head as they rode by. Perhaps this man Yao was of high rank? Judging from his military dress, Kiku assumed Yao served for the Imperial Army or something of the sort. However, one thing was becoming clear—they were heading towards a palace, Kiku realised. This explained the numerous guards, the moats they crossed and massive walls surrounding the palace which were so tall he could not even see the top of however hard he craned his neck.

The rickshaw had come through a particularly grand gate when Yao called for them to be let off.

Yao stepped off first then surprised Kiku by hooking his hands under the boy's arms and lifting him to the ground. Seeing Kiku's eyes widen by the unexpected contact, Yao released a warm chuckle.

"Take a look-aru," Yao said with a hand on Kiku's shoulder. "This is the Palace of Quiet Light."

Forgetting his moment of embarrassment, Kiku raised his head and almost lost his breath at the sight before him. Yes, he was used to imperial palaces and the such—for he himself lived in one from the day he entered this life—but _this_ held a completely different magnificence from his own palace. He felt as though he might drown from the sheer impact of it all.

"Now, this way-aru."

Without given a chance to recover from his dazzled state, Kiku felt himself being lead by his hand, onward. They passed opulent pavilions, shimmering fountains, stone statues of dragons, flourishing gardens, tranquil temples...

Finally, Yao stopped in front of a large building and approached the entrance, still pulling Kiku along by the hand. Then, all at once heavy footsteps were heard banging against the wooden floors from the other side of the door which burst open as a middle-aged man almost fell through the entrance in his haste.

"Y-Your Majesty!" the man exclaimed, his hands clutching at his sides as he heaved in air to catch his breath. "What a relief that you have returned safely! How many times must I say? W-Why must you leave the palace?"

"As the son of His Imperial Highness, it is my duty to protect our country, to keep peace in order-aru," Yao said calmly. "We will lose our people's trust if we do nothing for the country."

Kiku stood a step behind Yao, listening and watching the animated conversation. Inwardly he thanked having being taught Mandarin, the skill proving practical for the first time in his life. As the Crown Prince of Japan, he was told he should know the languages of the neighbouring countries at least.

Kiku's various musings of his education was cut short when he replayed in his mind what he had just heard. Had the man really said 'Your Majesty'? And, what was it that Yao said?—'Son of His Imperial Highness'? _The Emperor of China!_

"Anyway-aru, there's something more important—"

"Ha! More important? How can anything be—"

"I am having this boy to be my personal man of service-aru," Yao cut in boldly, gesturing his hand to Kiku.

"What..." The man's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes popping out from their sockets as he was finally made aware of Kiku's presence.

To be fair, Kiku was just as shell shocked. First from the discovery that this care-free, happy-go-lucky man was the Prince of China and he wanted Kiku, a boy he picked up off the street (bamboo forest to be precise) to be his personal servant? Was this really his true destiny? Had he taken a wrong turn?

Yao gave a content smile, nodding. "So, let everybody in the palace know about this-aru, okay?" Then, leaving the poor man frozen with his mouth gaping, Yao stepped passed him and on into his building with Kiku following a pace behind.

A myriad of questions were buzzing in Kiku's mind as he followed Yao through many hallways, being careful not to fall behind. After having his heart torn in two from parting with his country and dear family, he was now to live a life of slavery under the Wang Dynasty? Was he to polish shoes, sharpen swords, scrub potatoes and kiss the feet of the Chinese Imperial Family till death save him? A wrenching sensation churned in Kiku's stomach at the very thought of his haunted future.

After turning a dozen rights and lefts, Yao reached his destination and drew a door open, stepping inside.

"Here-aru, come in," Yao said gently, guiding Kiku over the threshold.

It was a simply decorated room. A low table made of polished wood stood in the centre, several cushions were placed by the table and a wooden chest in one corner. After closing the door, Yao motioned for Kiku to seat himself on a cushion. He obeyed swiftly.

"Wait here." With that, Yao made his way across the room and slid open another door to an adjoining room, disappearing into it.

While Yao was gone, Kiku sat quietly, terrifying thoughts of what dreadful things he would be made to do inundating his mind.

"Aiyaa!"

Kiku jumped, surprised by the sudden outburst from the other man he heard from the adjoining room. Followed by this outburst were several clangs, crashes and grunts. It reminded Kiku of something you might see in a scene from a comedic play.

"Haa, aiyaa..." Yao re-entered the room, brushing hair out of his eyes. He had something in his arms. "That place really needs some cleaning-aru."

The Chinese man then sat across from Kiku, placing his bundle on the table and pushing it toward Kiku.

"Change into these clothes-aru, yours are too damaged," he said.

Kiku tentatively touched the material of the folded clothes on the table. Contrary to the treatment he had expected, these clothes were made of fabulous silks, beautifully embroidered with intricate patterns of vines and waves.

"Use that room-aru," Yao told him, pointing to the adjoining room. Kiku bowed and quickly took the bundle up in his arms.

Although the clothes were new to him, they were similar to the garments he wore at his house so he was able to dress without too much trouble. The outfit was an ensemble of black trousers and undershirt, complete with an embroidered ocean blue silk jacket with clasps at the neck where the material overlapped. After he was done, he quickly took his mother's hair ornament from the folds in his soiled clothes and placed it safely within the sleeves of the jacket he now wore. Then, he returned to the other room where Yao was waiting for him.

"Aah, perfect-aru!" Yao praised when Kiku walked through the door, pleased with how well the clothing fit. "Now, come sit again."

Kiku knelt back down on the cushion and folded his hands on his knees. He saw that while he had been changing his clothes, Yao had brought out some things and arranged them on the table; some ink, a calligraphy brush and paper.

There was silence in the room as Kiku waited for Yao to do or say something. The man was simply staring into his face, apparently deep in thought. It staring made Kiku awkward and anxious. Unsure how to react, Kiku lowered his head to avoid direct eye contact.

Then, finally Yao clapped his hands together, causing Kiku's chin to spring up in surprise.

"Yes! That's it-aru!" Yao declared, nodding to himself. Then, without another word, Yao grasped the calligraphy brush, dipped it into the ink pot and made several flowing strokes on the sheet of paper.

"Aah, yes..." Done, Yao laid the brush back down in its tray. After gazing down on the paper for a moment longer, he picked the sheet up and turned it so Kiku could see.

Kiku saw there, two chinese characters. Small Dawn...He attempted to pronounce the word.

"Shou—"

"Xiaodan," Yao said firmly. "I found you in the morning sunshine and since you are so small... Xiaodan, I name you Xiaodan."

Kiku felt overwhelmed. He stretched out his hands and accepted the delicate sheet with quivering fingers. He traced the characters over and over with his eyes.

"Do you like it-aru?" Yao asked eagerly, leaning forward. Kiku had his head bowed over the sheet, blocking Yao's view but he swore he saw a soft smile playing on the boy's lips.

"Thank you, ah, eh..." Kiku faltered, his eyes peering up at Yao's face shyly.

"Call me Ge-ge, your big brother."

Kiku nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Ge-ge."

Yao released one of his chuckles again, feeling a warmth spreading throughout his body. He had many siblings and servants but Xiaodan was different to the others. Xiaodan was special.

"That's good-aru," Yao murmured, reaching across the table and running his fingers through Kiku's hair affectionately. Kiku fleetingly had a puzzled expression on his face, never having had anyone openly show so much affection toward him, not even from his mother or father.

"Look how the time flies-aru," Yao said, alerted by the afternoon rays slanting into the room. It would be dark in no time. "Quick, now it's your turn Xiaodan."

Kiku gave Yao a questioning look. In response, Yao stood and went to slide open a door of a cupboard. Kiku rolled up the sheet that was still in his hands and slipped it into his sleeve and went over to join Yao at the cupboard. He found various garments stored inside ranging in all colours, patterns and materials.

"Pick something out for me," Yao stated. "Anything you like."

"Me?" Kiku asked in doubt.

Yao nodded. "I need to get out of this military uniform before someone complains again."

Kiku took a step forward, his eyes scanning over the huge array of options. He could tell that they were all of highest quality, each one unique in its own right. He settled on ivory-coloured trousers and undershirt but could not quite decide on the jacket.

"Ah." A short breath escaped his throat when his eyes fell on the jacket he was looking for. He carefully brought it out of the dark cupboard to take a closer look. The colour was a rich red and a stunning phoenix was embroidered in golden thread with utmost detail. In Kiku's eyes, the firebird looked as though it had been captured in mid-glide and might take flight again at any moment.

"This one?" Yao said, petting a hand against the jacket. "Yes, this is my favourite too-aru." Then, closing the cupboard door, Yao gathered what Kiku had picked out for him and went to dress in the other room.

Kiku sat by the table again as he listened to the foreign songs of unfamiliar birds drifting in from outside. He turned his head when he heard the door slide open.

His eyes grew wide and he placed a hand over his mouth, stunned by the transformation that had taken place. No longer in his military uniform, Yao now carried a new resilience. The golden phoenix shone more brightly once adorned by the Chinese Prince. He had let his hair down and it cascaded over the crimson jacket, the red complementing his complexion. It was all in perfect harmony.

"Does this look that good on me-aru?" Yao laughed, thrilled by the admiration he saw in Kiku's eyes.

"Yes, it's lovely," Kiku said, tearing his eyes away from Yao in fear that he was staring. "Ge-ge looks very handsome..."

Yao smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent dining on a lavish banquet. There was fuss and hassle regarding Kiku's presence but Yao had managed to dwindle the havoc.

Almost all the dishes served, Kiku had never tasted before. Even the chopsticks seemed different from what he was used to eating with. But he carefully observed and imitated how the others were eating and studied the etiquette expected in China.

The meal continued late into the night and by the time they finished it was time to retire for the day. Yao showed him where he would sleep, the room next to Yao's. He was then left alone.

Although he had been given sharp glares and could hear whispers of disapproval from the residents of this palace, Kiku felt a happiness inside his heart. He could not comprehend the feeling at this point. He thought he should be feeling depressed or fearful because he was far from his family and home country. But he could not help but feel content as he closed his eyes and drifted into his dreams.

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hello! How did you find this chapter? I hope it didn't drag on too much. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Three**

It was now just over a fortnight since Kiku had entered the palace. He had quickly become accustomed to the routines of each day. Despite having grown up as the one _being _served and not _doing_ the serving, Kiku carried out his appointed duties with a modest efficiency. In fact, he could even go as far as to say he found joy in serving Yao.

Yao decided all of Kiku's tasks, mostly consisting of being by Yao's side and caring for his various needs, whatever they may be. From pouring tea, going on errands to simply sitting to the side, Kiku's full attention was on Yao every minute of his day.

However, there was one exception. Yao forbade Kiku from coming with him whenever he left the palace on military business.

The first time, Kiku had pleaded to be taken but Yao's foot was set hard. 'You must stay here Xiaodan,' he had said at the palace gates. When Kiku had bowed his head in shame, Yao rested an assuring hand on the boy's shoulder and said, 'Xiaodan, you must stay here so I have someone here to wait for my return-aru. You will be the first to welcome me home-aru, right?' To this, Kiku had nodded his head and had watched Yao's rickshaw roll away. The gates clanking closed between them.

Today, Yao was to leave the palace again. This time, he was only to be absent for a short time, due to be back before sunset.

"See you later-aru," Yao said with a grin to Kiku.

Kiku bowed, hearing the screech of the rickshaw's wheels as it began moving out. He rose once the heavy gates closed and turned to make his way back to Yao's quarters. While Yao was away he would take Yao's garments to the wash-house. Yao disliked him doing such menial jobs, but Kiku didn't mind at all.

-)-)-)

Kiku had been working at a good pace for quite some time now. It was well passed noon, the already darkening sky reminded Kiku of the approaching mid-winter season. He idly wondered what the winters in China would be like compared to Japan's winters.

Balancing a stack of linen in one arm, Kiku made his way down the hallway to store them away in their allocated room. He was about to slide open the door to the room when he heard muffled voices from inside.

When he opened the door, his eyes fell on a group of several servants, they were ranked lower than himself. As soon as they saw Kiku, they immediately stopped talking in mid-sentence, their eyes darting between Kiku and then to each other. Kiku bit his lip. Obviously he had walked in at an awkward moment and he was more than certain of the reason.

Kiku stood at the door for only a brief moment, then acknowledging the group of men with a small bow, he proceeded into the room and across to a cupboard in the far corner. As he opened the cupboard and began storing the linen, he heard whispering from behind him. The men's hushed voices were uttered loud enough to clearly reach Kiku's ears, done deliberately.

"Xiaodan, who does he think he is?"

"Oh-oh, you forgot to say _Master_ Xiaodan."

A small hiss of stifled laughter.

"Do you see him? Following His Majesty around e-e-everywhere. Really, he's just like a lost dog."

"A dog? No, he's a rat! A scrawny rat!"

'Scrawny rat', they all echoed slyly.

"Oh, and have you heard him speak? Urgh, how it hurts my ears! Oow..."

"I agree! The way he pronounces—rather, _can't _pronounce—words! I've never heard such terrible speech in my life!"

"Heh, he is uneducated. That is it. He is no more than just a scrawny rat. Actually, I imagine rats may even look down on him."

_This again,_ Kiku thought dully, pushing the last of his load onto the shelf. Since setting foot on this land, his days were filled with new experiences and _this _was no exception. As Prince Kiku of the Japanese Royal Family, he had never been target of such torment or harassment. People were not even allowed to speak his name or meet his eye because he was considered by his people as the 'One Above the Clouds'.

"What does His Royal Majesty see in that rat?"

"Surely it is just pity. The rat must have looked so utterly pathetic in His Majesty's eyes. I imagine His Majesty will see passed the pity and only see disgust in no time."

_Slam_

Kiku jerked, realising that he had unintentionally placed too much force in his hand as he closed the cupboard door. He heard some gasps from behind him. He turned slowly to see all eyes on him in dramatised shock.

"Something bothering you _Master Xiaodan_?"

The voice dripped with mockery, sticky as mud. Kiku bit his lip again and, without a word, left the room with an expressionless face.

Kiku headed straight for his room. Once inside, he knelt down heavily on the wooden floor with a sigh. As though to call for help, he dug in his sleeve for his mother's hair ornament. He held it in his hand, running his thumb along its' surface. He gently closed his eyes, trying to visualise his mother's face. Alas, the only image that came into Kiku's mind was her anguished face he had glimpsed before the lightning struck that night. Her, looking up into the black sky, her eyes an ocean of sorrow and remorse. Where could she be now? Had she returned to Japan? Was she with Father? Or...

Kiku snapped his eyes open.

Before he knew it, the sun had sunk behind the mountains and darkness surrounded him. He hurriedly tucked the jewellery back in his sleeve, stumbling to his feet.

Yao, where was Yao? He had been due back before sunset. Kiku rushed out of the room to seek out Yao's whereabouts. He found Lee (the middle-aged man whom he had met on his first day at the entrance) and he was also in a similar frazzled state. Apparently, Yao had not returned and there were rumours that a riot had broken out in the town today.

That evening, the palace gates did not open to welcome home the Chinese Prince.

-)-)-)

Not a lot of sleep had occurred overnight, everyone too anxious for Yao's safety and wellbeing.

Kiku was in his room, the morning rays slanting in through the window. He was fighting the restlessness in his stomach and fidgeting with his hands when a messenger boy burst into the room without warning.

"Master Xiaodan!" the boy exclaimed and Kiku whipped around. "His Royal Majesty has returned!"

"Is that true?" Kiku asked, his heart pounding.

The boy nodded but there was a pained look on his face. "It is true, but if I dare say, His Royal Majesty was injured in the riots."

"What?" Kiku immediately leapt to his feet.

He tore through the hallways and flung open the door to the main entrance. His eyes widened as a man came into view. He was doubled over, his eyes thinned in pain, his military uniform decorated with spots of crimson blood. _Yao!_

"A doctor to His Royal Majesty's room! Hurry!" Kiku yelled, several servants scattering.

"Ge-ge," Kiku breathed, falling to his knees by Yao's side.

"X-Xiao...dan," Yao gritted out, raising his head slowly.

Kiku was shocked from what he saw on Yao's face. A smile. He was injured, in pain, so why did he have such a content smile on his face?

"Xiaodan, I'm glad to see you-aru," Yao murmured, lifting a shaky hand toward Kiku.

Kiku clasped the blood-stained hand in his small ones. "Ge-ge, I also am glad to see you. Help is on the way. You will be okay."

Yao chuckled. That chuckle again. "Of course it'll be alright. Everythings alright, since, you are here now with me..."

Kiku gasped, the larger man collapsing into his arms. It was all Kiku could do to support the weight of the larger man without falling over backwards.

"Q-quick! Someone, help me carry His Highness to his room!" Kiku called. Instantly, several servants lifted Yao out of Kiku's arms and dashed him away. Kiku was about to follow when something someone was saying caught his attention.

"That rat! It's all his fault! He is _cursed _and now look what has happened to His Royal Majesty!"

Kiku was infuriated. No, not because they bad mouthed him, not because he was wrongly accused, no. He could not believe that anyone would dare speak such ill words in a time such as now.

"Silence!" Kiku yelled, rising to his feet. He saw shock in everyone's eyes, surprised by the fact that Kiku had raised his voice in anger for the first time. "Do you not feel shame? Uttering such inappropriate words when His Royal Majesty is wounded? Do you not feel shame?"

Kiku turned on his heel and quickly disappeared into the hallways, leaving behind a group in stunned silence.

When Kiku arrived at Yao's room, he was not allowed inside. He was told the doctor was seeing to the wounds and Kiku would be let inside after the doctor was finished.

Finally, after what seemed like a hundred moons, the door slid open and Kiku was let through. He quietly sat beside Yao, who was propped up with cushions in a seated position. Yao gave the doctor a small gesture and in response the doctor excused himself, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Ge-ge, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Xiaodan, there's nothing to worry about," Yao assured, reaching over to pet Kiku's shoulder. "I had a stab wound to the back, luckily it wasn't too deep. But, I won't be running around again for a while now-aru," Yao explained with a soft laugh.

"I am relieved to hear your wounds are not too severe," Kiku said, the tension in his chest lifting slightly. "Ge-ge..."

"Mm?"

"You had me...scared."

Yao placed his fingers on the smaller boy's cheek and guided his face upwards so he could look into Kiku's eyes.

"Xiaodan," Yao said gently. His voice sounded fatigued but was just as warm as always. "Do not fear. I will protect you, I won't leave you-aru."

Kiku closed his eyes and released a soft breath. _And I will also protect you and I also will not leave your side...I won't let anything like this happen again..._

-)-)-)

A week passed by. Yao was recovering slowly, but was making good progress according to the doctor. However, he was still prohibited from leaving his sickbed and his frustration levels were almost at boiling point.

"Please hold still a moment longer," Kiku said empathetically. He was applying ointment to Yao's back, The substance had a strong herbal odour and had to be applied twice daily. Finished, Kiku set the medicine down on the floor and began re-bandaging Yao's back.

"Xiaodan," Yao groaned.

"Sorry!" Kiku winced, thinking he had knocked Yao's wound by accident.

"Xiaodan, this is agonising," Yao moaned again.

"I'm so sorry, are you in pain?" asked Kiku, being as careful as he could with his bandaging.

"No, it's not my back," Yao said. "I'm so _bored_."

"Oh," Kiku relaxed. "Yes, your patience is very admirable."

Yao sighed, his face like that of a child not allowed to play outside. "I have read almost all of the volumes we have here, reading no longer interests me now."

"How about a game of Xiangqi?" Kiku suggested, coming around to sit in front of Yao, passing him his shirt.

Yao considered this for a moment. He had taught Kiku how to play Xiangqi, his favourite Chinese board game and they played a game almost every evening. Kiku caught onto the rules and tactics quickly, a pleasant surprise for Yao. Before Kiku had come to the palace, Yao played mostly with Lee but found him hardly challenging, winning close to every match they had.

"Xiangqi is good but we have already had three matches today already," Yao sighed. "And you have won every single time!" he added with exasperation.

Kiku shrugged. "It is just a lucky streak I'm sure."

Yao laughed. Kiku was always so unassuming. So polite and also a little clumsy at times. He adored everything about Kiku.

"Maybe..." Kiku said in a small voice.

Yao nodded. "Maybe?"

"...a little entertainment might take your mind away from your wounds?" Kiku finished, his cheeks flushed slightly. "I believe you once mentioned you are fond of music and dance..."

"Yes, I did," Yao confirmed. "Do you propose we get some musicians and dancers in here?"

"Well." The Japanese boy took a breath before he continued. "I have no skill nor expertise but I...I have previously had training in dance..."

Hearing this brought a twinkle of excitement to Yao's eyes, something Kiku had missed seeing these passed few days.

"You will dance?" asked Yao, leaning forward. "For me?"

Kiku nodded shyly. If it was for Yao he wouldn't mind at all. Then, he reached his hand out toward a fan that was placed by Yao's bedside. "If I may," Kiku said, taking the fan in his hand and rising to his feet.

The Chinese man carefully watched Kiku's every move. The boy took a few steps back, then closed his eyes and brought the fan up to cover part of his face.

Kiku slowly opened his eyes, letting the fan glide down to his chest. He began with slow movements; bringing his arms up, his sleeves sliding down to his elbow, taking a step forward, tilting his head upward. Every move was so subtle, so detailed. Then, gradually he gained a little speed to his movements. Circular motions with the fan. Dipping and spinning, causing his jacket to swish and flip.

Yao was transfixed as he watched the younger boy's dance. There was passion and fluidity in Kiku's eyes, hands, feet, his entire body, his soul. His dance was like a message, like a story.

The dance built up to its highest point of intensity as Kiku swept the fan over and across. Then, he brought himself slowly down to his knees, his arms falling before him and he closed his eyes.

Yao sat, staring at Kiku who had finished his performance. He had almost forgotten to breathe, completely enticed. In that one dance Yao saw the essence of grace, vigour, beauty, strength, resilience and...life.

"I'm sorry, it must have not been pleasing."

"Wha...?" Yao blinked, realising Kiku had already returned to his spot beside the bed. "No, what are you saying? It..."

A tear slipped out of the corner of Yao's eye.

"Ge-ge?"

"It seems that you've brought me to tears-aru," Yao said, wiping the tear away with his sleeve.

Kiku smiled.

It then became a natural part of their days for Kiku to perform his dances for Yao.

-)-)-)

A few days later, Kiku was making preparations for the evening meal when he was approached by Lee.

"Oh, I wonder when His Royal Majesty's wounds will heal," Lee said worriedly. "Enough time has passed for the healing process. Will His Highness return to his full health again? Oh, what can we do..."

"Do not say such things. The doctor says the wounds should heal gradually over time," Kiku commented, busily setting out crockery across the large table. "He says not to rush things or there might be a reverse-effect."

Lee heaved a sigh, cradling his head in his palm. "Only if we could get hold of that herb..."

Kiku stopped what he was doing and turned to Lee. "What do you speak of?"

"The herb," Lee said, bringing his face closer to Kiku's. "If only we have it, then His Majesty's wounds will heal over just a single night."

"What is the herb? Why has no-one brought it to His Highness?" Kiku questioned.

Lee frowned. "The herb only grows in the depths of a cave. Oh, I wish I could go and pick a few for His Highness but, alas, the cave is too small for a grown man to crawl into..."

A grown man? Lee and Kiku met eyes.

"Oh but you..."

"Yes, I may possibly be small enough," Kiku said. "Tell me, is the cave far?"

Lee shook his head. "Oh no, Master Xiaodan. The cave is within the palace premises. It is in the Eastern Gardens."

The Eastern Gardens, it only took twenty or so minutes from Yao's quaters on foot.

"I shall go straight away," Kiku decided. "Tell me the features of the herb so I know what I am looking for."

"Yes, it is a small leaf, purple-green in colour. And Master Xiaodan," Lee said, adding on in a quiet voice. "Please be careful of the thorns on the plant."

Kiku saw a hint of malice flicker in Lee's eyes as he said those last words, but quickly let it go as he was anxious to go and pick the herb as quickly as possible. "I will be back soon," he said and exited the dining hall in a hurry.

"Yes, soon..." Lee said under his breath. "Or never..."

Kiku found his way to the Eastern Gardens with no trouble. It didn't take him long to find the cave Lee had told him about. Indeed, the opening was definitely too small for a grown man. Kiku smiled to himself as he got down on his hands and knees. He would be able to fit without a problem.

Kiku glanced up at the grey sky. To his luck, it was still light, but wouldn't be for too long. Hastily, Kiku disappeared into the mouth of the cave.

Meanwhile, Yao was sitting in his room, oblivious to what was going on. He heard his door slide open and turned, hoping it would be Kiku. However, the one at the door was not who he had wished but was no other than Lee.

"I have brought some tea," the man said, coming into the room with a tray balanced on his hand.

"Ah, Lee," Yao said.

Lee didn't miss the slight disappointment he detected in Yao's voice. He set the tray down and poured Yao a cup of tea, steam rising into the air.

"Lee, where is Xiaodan?" Yao asked, taking a sip from his cup he accepted from Lee.

With an uninterested look on his face, Lee replied, "Ah, he must be at the wash-house."

"But Xiaodan said he would not go to the wash-hosue today-aru," Yao returned, puzzled.

"Ah yes, that's right," Lee said, quickly taking back his words. "Ahh, let me see. Oh yes, he said he would take a walk in the gardens..."

"In this weather?" Yao said, crossing his arms. "Those clouds, it will start snowing soon. And anyway, Xiaodan said he would come to me as soon as he was finished with preparations for the evening meal."

Lee drew a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't expecting Yao to be so intent on knowing where the boy was. "He must be hiding. Too lazy to do his duties."

Yao's eyebrows knitted in doubt. "He has never complained about his duties. He would never do such a thing."

Lee turned away from Yao, desperately looking for the right words to lead the conversation away from Kiku.

"Lee," Yao suddenly said. "Look at my eyes-aru."

Lee hesitantly obeyed.

"Tell me the truth."

Lee sighed, giving into Yao's determined eyes. He explained to Yao about their conversation at the dining hall, that Kiku had gone to the Eastern Gardens in order to collect herbs.

"Herbs?" Yao interrupted.

"Ahh...yes."

"You do not mean, the ones in the cave-aru?" Yao said, a sharp look in his dark eyes.

After a moment of silence, Lee nodded, confirming what Yao had feared.

Immediately, Yao rose to his feet. He grabbed a cloak, slipping into it while he strode to the door.

"Your Royal Highness!" Lee exclaimed, trying to get up onto his feet. "Where are you—"

"To the Eastern Gardens!" Yao said firmly. His heart began racing, his feet floating across the wooden flooring. "How can this have happened?" he whispered.

The panicked voices of shocked servants drifted into Yao's ears, but everything was just a clatter of background noise. The cold air pricked the skin on his face and bare hands, his loose hair catching in the winter wind. A cold sweat broke out on Yao's forehead due to the growing pain from his stab-wound. The pain would have been unbearable if he hadn't been so determined to find Kiku.

When he finally arrived at the Eastern Gardens Yao did not like what he saw, not one bit. He had succeeded in finding Kiku, however, the boy was lying on his side, curled up by the mouth of the cave. Yao pushed his struggling body forward to where Kiku lay.

"Xiaodan!" Lowering himself down next to Kiku, Yao placed an arm around the boy's shoulders and brought the small head to rest on his knees.

"G-Ge-ge..." Kiku gasped out.

Kiku's skin felt as though it was burning against Yao's cold hands. Other than the fever, he was also shaking violently, taking shallow breaths, sweating heavily and his eyes were swimming in delirium.

"I'm here-aru," Yao murmured, clutching Kiku closer to his chest.

"Ge-ge...if you...the herbs...quick..."

Despite the incoherent words and the hardly audible voice, Yao understood what Kiku wanted to say. The Chinese man quickly looked down to Kiku's hands. They were holding tightly onto some leaves—the herbs—as though they were as precious as diamonds.

"No," Yao cried. Those herbs, they were poisonous.

A flake of snow fluttered down and fell on Kiku's hair. Through half-closed lids, Kiku watched more flakes float down around them. He felt himself slipping away into darkness. He desperately squeezed the prickly herbs in his hands so he would not drop them.

But, as he lost consciousness, the thorny leaves flittered to the ground, leaving Kiku's palms bleeding, the poison crawling into Kiku's body from where the thorns had cut his skin.

-)-)-)

He could hear the soft crackle of a torch. There was something on his hand but he couldn't quite tell what it was.

Kiku slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room. He felt lethargic and groggy and when he tried to lift himself up, a wave of nausea overcame him.

"Xiaodan!" he heard a relieved voice say.

He turned to his right and saw Yao looking down at him. Ah, so that was the thing on his hand, Kiku thought as he felt Yao give him a small squeeze. But there was something else too...Kiku looked down at his hands and saw they were wrapped in gauze.

"Drink-aru." Kiku found Yao pressing a cup to his lips for him to take a sip. He gratefully took in the liquid into his dry mouth and aching throat. The substance was sweet and a calmness washed over him.

"Ge-ge, what happened?" Kiku asked weakly.

"You were poisoned-aru," Yao explained gently.

"Poisoned? But..."

"I know-aru, Lee lied-aru," Yao said in a sad voice. "What you picked are poisonous leaves."

Disbelief came over Kiku's face. So, Lee had manipulated him into being poisoned and killed.

Kiku suddenly sat up straight, surprising Yao.

"Xiaodan! You can't get up yet!"

"Ge-ge, your wounds!" Kiku exclaimed frantically, he coughed and swayed. "Y-You shouldn't have come looking for me. You would have disturbed your wounds...ngh..."

"Calm down-aru," Yao said, pushing Kiku back down to lie on the mattress. "You haven't heard all of the story-aru."

Kiku closed his mouth and obediently remained lying down.

"The herbs are poinsonous-aru," Yao continued. "_But_-aru, once they are picked and correctly handled, they can be used for medicinal purposes-aru. Just, since it's so dangerous, it is rarely used."

Kiku's eyes widened. "So..."

"Yes-aru, my wounds have healed," Yao said with a smile. "My back is as clean as though nothing had ever happened to it-aru."

A broad smile spread across Kiku's face. "I am so happy to hear that..."

Yao nodded. "Thank you-aru. But it is at your expense. You have risked your life-aru. Luckily, I brought you back quickly enough for the doctor to take the poison out of your body-aru...but..." A pained expression filled Yao's face, the man totally apologetic.

"Please, Ge-ge," Kiku interjected, placing a hand on Yao's arm. "It's okay. I am so happy that you have healed. That's more than enough for me."

"Thank you," Yao repeated. Then, with a shy smile, he added, "Now it's my turn to look after you."

Kiku laughed. "Indeed."

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm sorry this chapter took some time, and also it's a little longer than the others. I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**-repost-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Four**

A spring breeze rustled the green leaves. They swayed to and fro, a soft glow of sunshine streaming through the gaps of the branches. Standing beneath the tree was a handsome youth, admiring the colourfulness and vitality of the garden. The flowers were just blooming, some still blossoms waiting to open up their pearl-like petals to the world around them. The youth touched an orange blossom, feeling the slight moisture at its' stem.

"Xiaodan!" A voice called.

Withdrawing his hand from the flower, he turned to the direction the voice was coming from. It was Yao, rapidly closing the distance between them as he rushed toward the garden.

"There you are-aru," the Chinese prince smiled, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Ge-ge, take a look at the garden. It's lovely."

Yao turned and overlooked the garden, breathing in the sweet aroma of the trees and flowers. "Ah yes, it is beautiful-aru!"

Kiku nodded, standing alongside Yao to observe the scenery together. Many seasons had passed by; dark winters, sweltering summers, tender autumns and now spring had come again.

"Xiaodan," Yao said, still gazing onto the view. "You said before you were born in the spring-aru, right?"

"Yes," Kiku replied.

"In all these years, I'd never asked you-aru," Yao mused, glancing toward Kiku. "How old are you?"

"I have turned seventeen this spring," Kiku replied meekly, returning Yao's gaze.

"Already-aru?" Yao laughed, turning to face Kiku. Come to think of it, Kiku, the boy who had once only reached up to his waist now came close to his chin. He had lost much of the roundness in his face making the cheekbones more prominent, but traces of the childhood innocence still remained in his eyes and his smile.

"The day I entered the palace seems like a distant memory now," commented Kiku with a wistful look.

"Really?" Yao returned, memories of Kiku as a child filling his eyes. "I remember those days as though it were just yesterday-aru."

Kiku stole a look at Yao's kind, joyful eyes. They were the same eyes from the first day they met each other. Yao was still just as proud, just as admirable and just as kind-hearted. Over the years, they had spent most of their days together but surprisingly never grew bored of each other. In fact, the time they shared only made them the more closer. Kiku could not think of anyone he felt more comfortable with than Yao.

"Oh yes Ge-ge, were you after something?" Kiku asked, wondering what had brought Yao out in search of him.

"Ah, yes-aru!" He clapped his hand, Kiku's prompt reminding him that he had come baring news. "I received word that my cousin will be staying here at the palace for a while."

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "Your cousin?"

Yao nodded. "And, he'll be arriving _tonight!_"

"Tonight?" Kiku repeated in disbelief. "That is very abrupt."

"I know-aru!" Yao agreed with a broad grin. "Isn't it exciting-aru? I haven't seen my cousin for many, many moons now."

"I will get to the preparations to welcome him immediately," said Kiku, already running through the tasks for the preparations in his head.

There was a lot that had to be done and little time to spare.

-)-)-)

A few hours later, Kiku dropped to his knees at the entrance with the other servants, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. After much instructing and organising—rushing from one end of the palace to the other—and overall exerting a sheer amount of frustration, the preparations to welcome Yao's cousin was accomplished. It was a rare event for guests of such importance to visit with this short a notice. But Kiku was determined not to disappoint Yao, especially keeping in mind how much Yao was looking forward to re-uniting with his cousin.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Wang Hongkong..."

Hearing the loud voice announcing the arrival, Kiku straightened up. He then bowed to the floor as the doors opened, Prince Hongkong entering the building with his escorts. Kiku heard Yao get up onto his feet beside him and take a step forward.

"Hong! You've really come all the way-aru!" His happiness rang in his voice, a smile spread from cheek to cheek. "It's so good to see you-aru!"

A muffling of material sounded as the two cousins embraced.

"Like, it kinda really hasn't been that long, sort of."

"Yes it has-aru! Look, you're almost as tall as me now-aru! But other than that, you haven't changed at all-aru," Yao laughed.

"Cut it out Ge-ge..."

Suddenly, Kiku's heart skipped a beat. He felt a choking pain in his chest. Raising his head slightly, Kiku stared at the two cousins.

_Ge-ge?_ He had never heard anyone else call Yao Ge-ge. Only he called him that...

Feeling Kiku's eyes on them, Yao and Hongkong turned toward him. A split second of thick tension arose when Yao met eyes with Kiku. The usual fondness in the younger boy's face had been replaced with a look of betrayal. Yao lost his words for a moment, confused and surprised by what he saw. Then, quickly Yao spoke again, soothing out the tension.

"A-Ah, Hong. Let me introduce you," Yao said, going to stand beside Kiku. "This is Xiaodan-aru."

"Your Highness, I am honoured to be in your divine presence," Kiku said, bowing low again. "My name is Xiaodan. If you require anything during your stay, please allow me to be of any service."

Hearing no response, Kiku peered up at Hongkong. The slightly older man was staring long and hard at him, as though he were a rarity that came across strange in the prince's eyes.

"Mmm," Honkong hummed, continuing his staring, making Kiku shrink back a little.

Yao ran a hand through his hair. "Hong?"

Finally, Hongkong's eyes wandered away from Kiku. "...Whatever," he mumbled.

This man was a mystery, Kiku was thinking, unable to figure out quite what was going through the other's mind. He swallowed and hesitantly opened his mouth. "The, eh, journey must have been long and fatiguing. Could a meal interest you at all?"

"Food?" Hongkong said. "Yeah, food...I'm like, seriously hungry..." His voice sounded disinterested, but his eyes lit up at the thought of dinner.

"Yes, enough formalities-aru," Yao declared. "Lets go and celebrate now-aru. There's so much to catch up on-aru."

-)-)-)

Now, Hongkong was not the only new face around the palace. The other was also an unexpected appearance. To be exact, he was not a new face but a familiar one for Kiku, although it had been years since he last saw this face.

The sudden occurrence was in the early morning. Dawn hadn't broken yet, the palace calm and fresh for a new day. Kiku had just finished his morning sword practice—something he had taken up years ago, influenced by Yao's infamous combat skills—and was walking back to Yao's quarters to put his sword away, when suddenly he caught sight of a figure in the corner of his eyes.

Was it a fellow servant? Wait, no, he was...

Kiku froze.

The man who came into view wore labourers clothes and was pulling a large cart of supplies along behind him. Kiku looked more closely, doubting his eyes.

No, there was no mistaking this man. This man he remembered in his earliest memories. The one who had been his mentor. The one who had always been by his side. Always, even when he and his mother had fled to this foreign land. All the way through until _that_night. The night when he had parted with his mother and also with this man.

A strong emotion surged through Kiku's body. His mind was completely blank. With a shaky intake of air, Kiku's lips quivered. "M-Matsu...Matsunaga!"

The man dropped the cart's ropes, utter astonishment overcoming his features as his face turned towards Kiku. Within a single breath, the man was by Kiku's side and they joined hands. The familiar touch of skin, Matsunaga's unchanging warmth, was overwhelming.

"Oh, what a miracle," Matsunaga breathed. "A most marvellous miracle!"

"Yes, truly unbelievable," Kiku said. It felt strange for him to hear himself speaking Japanese again.

The two fell silent, unable to find any word that could express their feelings. They simply stood, sharing a dear moment.

The one to break the silence was Kiku. "Matsunaga, what has brought you here? To this palace?"

The older man nodded, Kiku noted grey hairs speckling the man's head that hadn't been there before. "I have been in search for you, for almost five years I have spent in China. I heard rumours of a person in the palace who sounded just like you. So, I have been using every way I know to get into the palace to try and meet with that person. And I see now that the rumours are true."

"What a long road it must have been for you," Kiku said graciously. "There is so much I want to..." Kiku abruptly trailed off mid-sentence.

"Your Majes—"

The youth waved a hand in front of his mouth, signalling for Matsunaga to be silent. This was because Kiku could hear voices in the distance, probably servants doing their morning routines.

"Quick, come this way," Kiku murmured, beginning to lead the way. "I will take us to a place we can talk in privacy."

The two walked in silence, the cart rattling its wheels against the footpath. Shortly, they arrived at a small building, one used for storing winter linens. Here, no-one would see them or listen in on their conversation.

Once inside, Kiku firmly closed the door and fetched two stools for them to sit on. There was little space in the musty room but they were able to get comfortable enough.

Looking Kiku up and down, Matsunaga released a long sigh. "How you've grown up to be a fine young man, despite everything you have suffered, Your Royal Majesty. I am most thrilled to learn the rumours about you were true, however," then Matsunaga's face twisted with sorrow, "if all I have heard are indeed the truth, it pains my very soul that you have been enslaved by the Wang House and forced to labour for the crown prince Wang Yao..."

"Matsunaga," Kiku said in a soothing tone. "I do not suffer, I merely see this as my fate, my role the Heavens have chosen for me. I assure you I am treated well. In all honesty, the prince is my saviour for he took me in and gave me a future when I was lost and alone. He has a kind heart."

Matsunaga bowed. "It is you, Your Majesty, who is kind hearted. And not only do you have a kind heart but also possess a willpower, so strong that the raging typhoons could not bend it." Then Matsunaga took a long look at Kiku again and said in a soft voice, "So strong, just like your dear mother. And, just as I had thought you would, you have grown up to look just like Her Royal Highness too..."

Matsunaga almost felt as though he saw the Empress herself reflected in Kiku's eyes. The way he held himself, the contours of his face, they were all just like hers...

"Matsunaga, do tell me about how everybody is doing," Kiku said eagerly. "How is Mother? And Father? Mother did return to Japan safely didn't she?"

The room suddenly grew quiet, Kiku's questions hanging in the air. A deep frown appeared on Matsunaga's face which Kiku took as a bad sign.

Kiku bit his lip as the silence continued. In his mind he was screaming for Mastunaga to just spit out the answer but there was another part of him that did not want to know the truth.

"Speak," Kiku finally whispered. "Mastunaga..."

All at once, Mastunaga bent foward, his head hanging low. "Your Royal Majesty," he exclaimed. "The Emperor and Empress, your father and mother, have _deceased_."

Kiku stared. What was he saying? What on Earth had he just said?

"Father and Mother have...they have...deceased?"

"Yes," The older man choked out. "Yes..."

All strength was leaving Kiku's body and he slowly began slumping forward. "But...how is that even possible...? It...it isn't...how..."

The world crumbled around him, darkness enveloping his soul. He tried to scream but only a weak sound passed through the knot in his throat. He began to moan, as though he were in pain. Tears streamed through his closed lids, staining his face and his clothes and his heart.

The next thing Kiku knew, Matsunaga was saying something to him, the older man blurry in his teary vision.

"Your mother passed the evening of that terrible storm," he was saying.

"You don't mean the night she told me to run?" Kiku asked in horror. "In the bamboo forest?"

A nod.

"What happened?" Kiku breathed tensely.

"It was her wish that I not tell anyone about her death," Mastunaga said apologetically.

Kiku was dumbfounded. He was not even allowed to know about the death of his own mother?

"However," Mastunaga said slowly. "As I look how you've grown, I believe it is only right to inform you of all of what has happened."

Kiku's hands shook as he held his breath for what he was about to hear.

"Your mother took her own life by _seppuku_, right in front of my eyes."

A look of shock crossed the young prince's face. Mastunaga clenched his fists and continued his story.

"She did not want you to witness her death, thus she sent you to run as far away as you could. She had asked that I cremate her remains and scatter her ashes in the seas. And so I did. She passed on with honour."

Kiku's throat felt dry and his voice came out raspy as he said, "Why did this have to happen?"

"As she mentioned to you, she saw it as her fate to bring you to a safe place. In order to leave no traces or clues of your whereabouts, she took her own life. It was crucial for no-one to find out you had crossed to China. I then returned to Japan where I spread word that both the Empress and her son were assassinated."

"By whom?"

"The rebel armed forces," Mastunaga replied.

"Rebels?" Kiku said in confusion.

"The Imperial Family was in a delicate position. Just after you escaped the Imperial Palace, our country was invaded by people from the west."

"Invasions?" Kiku said, everything so new to him.

"Yes, your father unfortunately had not succeeded in some negotiations that were taking place with the west. The westerners took this as a provocation, an insult and began attacks on our nation. It was a tragedy, many innocent lives lost. Angered citizens put the blame to your father and..."

"...executed him," Kiku finished.

"Since you were not there to take the seat as Emperor, your cousin Honda Kyonosuke stepped up to the position," Matsunaga explained.

"If I were there, I could have supported my father during the crisis, " Kiku said in remorse. "I could have protected my family..."

"But _that_ is why your mother made the decision to bring you here," Matsunaga said. "She and your father had thought carefully about the crisis. In the worst case scenario in which something were to happen to your father, they thought it was dangerous for you to become Emperor."

"W-why?" Kiku stammered. Did they not trust in him? Did they not see him fitting of such a responsibility?

"Because of your young age at the time," elaborated Matsunaga. "There have been similar cases in the past and when an Emperor arises who is still not even close to coming of age, he is target for malicious manipulation. Those who are only interested in power and dominance 'uses' the young child for their own ambitions. So, until you were old enough, the late Emperor and Empress wished for you to remain hidden."

"I see..." Kiku finally said after taking a long breath. "Nothing had reached my ears of the crisis in Japan or about the deaths of my family...I believe I need to learn more about the details of the situation."

"Your Highness, I will inform you of everything that I can offer," Matsunaga said.

"Thank you," Kiku said gratefully. "However, we have spoken for too long. People would be wondering where I am. It won't be wise to start any suspicions."

"You are right," agreed Matsunaga.

"When will you be in the palace again?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, I am here every ten days in the mornings," Matsunaga replied.

"Then, we shall meet again in ten days time."

With that decided, the two wasted no more time in the storage. Matsunaga immediately went back to disguising himself as a labourer and Kiku became Xiaodan again.

As soon as Kiku returned to his room, he dropped to the floor, folding his body over his legs. He had felt dizzy the entire walk back to the building. He did not bother with drawing the drapes, even though the sun had already peaked over the mountains.

Bereaved, his emotions plummeted to the depths of grief. He was so consumed by sadness that not even Yao's voice reached his ears.

He then developed a fever. He was only vaguely aware of the doctor who laid him on his bedding and assessed his health. He heard Yao's voice, but it sounded too far away.

"Xia...an...Xi...n..."

Then, the voice was lost within the waves of Kiku's ocean of swimming thoughts.

As he lay grasped in the hands of sorrow, little did he know that the clockworks had already begun spinning.

-)-)-)

**NOTE:** Thank you for reading this chapter! And, the reviews were really great and helped me keep writing! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apologies, but as always, please review!

_Seppuku_: In short, a traditional form of suicide in Japanese culture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Five**

Having recovered from his shock induced illness, Kiku had returned to his accustomed routines but with slight alterations. He was now serving not only Yao but also Hongkong. It had taken some time for Kiku to get used to Yao's cousin who seemed to be somewhat dismissive of Kiku. At first, Kiku was afraid he mightn't ever be able to push passed Hongkong's barrier, but as he learned more about the older man, he began to understand Hongkong's personality. What he noticed was that Hongkong was similar to Yao, in a strange sense. He found both to be carefree and both were straight-forward with what they believe—just, the way they express themselves differed greatly.

Other than this, Kiku also started meeting with Matsunaga on a regular basis. Kiku was careful to be discreet whenever he was with Matsunaga, which was proving to be more difficult than expected. Up until now, Kiku hadn't really realised how much his presence was actually noticed by the people of the palace. Since he had grown up being constantly watched by palace guards, servants, tutors and family, it almost felt like he had a lot more privacy here in China compared to his childhood in Japan. But being the top ranking servant for Crown Prince Yao was apparently a highly respected position in itself. Despite these obstacles, Kiku still managed to keep everything under control, for every one of the meetings he had with Matsunaga was well worth the effort.

In their meetings, Matsunaga filled Kiku in on what had happened in Japan in the six years that was missing in Kiku's knowledge. He also informed Kiku of the current political situations and the complications they still faced with the western invaders.

Kiku had returned to Yao's quarters after yet another meeting with Matsunaga. Today, he was told that Kyonosuke—his cousin and the current Emperor—had fallen ill due to the pressures and expectations from the citizens that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Although Kyonosuke was older than Kiku by an entire eight years, he had not been prepared adequately to wear the title of 'Emperor' because everyone had presumed Kiku would naturally be the next in line after his father. Now it was clear that the burden was much too great for Kyonosuke.

'Your Royal Highness,' Matsunaga had said fervently. 'It is only a matter of time before your cousin is crushed by the westerners.'

Those words echoed again and again in Kiku's ears. What could be do to protect Kyonosuke? Was there a way to assuage the citizen's unhappiness? What will become of Japan if those of the west were to overthrow...

"Like, hello? _Hello?_"

"What...Ng!" Kiku hissed. He had been too caught up in his thoughts that he completely forgot he was pouring tea for Hongkong. And, instead of filling the small, porcelain cup with the steaming beverage, he had poured it over his own hand.

Hongkong let out an audible sigh. "Like, that's what I was kinda trying to tell you. But you were, like, totally spaced out. But, whatever..."

While Hongkong was saying this, Kiku hastily produced a cloth to soak up the spilled tea.

"I apologise for my clumsiness," Kiku said as he wiped the tabletop. He then re-poured the tea and offered it to Hongkong.

"You're always off somewhere these days you know," Hongkong commented, sipping the tea.

Kiku's heart skipped a beat. Had he been caught while with Mastunaga? "R-really?" he said cautiously. "If I may ask, how do you mean by 'off somewhere'?"

Hongkong placed the cup back on the table, having drained it. "Like...you're mind's always off somewhere else."

"Aah." Kiku relaxed, putting down the teapot after refilling the empty cup.

Hongkong sipped again, the two not speaking for some time. Then, all of a sudden, Hongkong put his cup down and met Kiku straight in the eyes. This came as a surprise to Kiku because Hongkong hardly ever looked him in the eye, preferring to look anywhere else but his face when they spoke to each other.

After holding Kiku's gaze for a good five or so seconds, he said; "Who _are_you?" The way he struck the question was almost menacing.

"I..." Kiku was at a loss for words. The way the other man was looking at him was so strong it was intimidating. "I am...Xiaodan," was Kiku's eventual reply.

Hongkong narrowed his eyes, clearly unconvinced. Then, within moments he broke eye-contact and returned to sipping his tea as though nothing had happened, letting his eyes roam the room.

Slightly unnerved by Hongkong's strange behaviour, Kiku took hold of the now empty teapot and stood up quietly. "I will return with some more tea," he said and began walking toward the door.

Just as Kiku had opened the door and was about to step out into the corridor, he heard the other man speak.

"Wait." Kiku paused and turned back around to face Hongkong. "When's he coming back again?"

Kiku nodded. He knew immediately that Hongkong was referring to Yao who was tending to military business outside of the palace. "His Highness' return will be tomorrow evening."

Hongkong seemed to be in contemplation at hearing this, a finger twirling some strands of his hair by his left ear. Then, an expression flashed across his face, one Kiku couldn't quite read, but it was somewhere between triumph and amusement—like the look of a hungry fox who'd just figured out a trick to corner a rabbit into its doom.

"It's like totally boring without Ge-ge," Hongkong said suddenly. "Bring some alcohol or whatever, it'll give us something to do."

"Us?" Kiku questioned.

Hongkong smirked, shooting Kiku a challenging look. "You're drinking with me," he said.

"I will warm some alcohol immediately," Kiku said, unfased by Hongkong's spontaneity. He had gotten used to it long ago.

Hongkong eyed the door as Kiku closed it on his way out. While he waited, he entertained himself by going over the scheme he had just thought of. His plan was to have a drinking match with Kiku, fully aware (and taking advantage) of the fact that the boy was ignorant of his notorious reputation of extreme alcohol tolerance. If his plan worked, Kiku would spill a clue or two of who he truly was in his drunkenness while he would still be sober. Hongkong knew that Yao wouldn't allow Kiku to get so drunk. So with Yao gone, tonight was the perfect night.

"Excuse me," he heard a voice from the other side of the door. A moment later, Kiku re-entered the room with the requested alcoholic beverage.

Kiku proceeded to lay out what he had brought upon the table. The set of cups were made of jade, aesthetically remarkable with intricate designs carved into the imperial gem. He poured the warmed _choujiu_ and offered it to Hongkong.

Hongkong made no move to pick up the cup, a silent indication that Kiku should pour some for himself as well. Shyly, Kiku complied to Hongkong's unspoken wish, filling another cup. Together, the two men brought their cups to their lips, draining all of the liquid in one go without leaving a single drop.

"Let's see who can hold their liquor longer," Hongkong said, beginning to enjoy himself.

"As you wish." Kiku nodded, keeping his face void of emotion but inside he was feeling wary about the whole situation. Doing his best to suppress this niggling feeling, he refilled the cups.

They continued emptying, refilling and emptying cups of _choujiu_ at a consistent pace. Hongkong was beginning to feel a little impatient with the game when finally he detected a flush in the younger boy's cheeks—a sign the alcohol was doing its' deed. Hongkong grinned, he himself feeling none of the effects of the liquor yet. He pushed his empty cup forward to be filled again.

Kiku reached out an unsteady hand to pour again. He bit his lip, desperate to conceal his dulled motor skills from the other man. His limbs felt like rocks, as though someone had attached heavy weights to his wrists. There was a light buzzing at the back of his head, clouding his thought processes.

Through observing the changes occurring to Kiku, it was blatantly obvious to anyone that the boy could not take much more, but Hongkong pushed him passed his limits. He was almost certain that Kiku would spill his secret soon enough. Possibly just one more drink...

_Thump_

Hongkong blinked. The boy had fainted. Hongkong stared down at the boy laying on the floor with his head rolled to the side.

"Seriously?" Hongkong was in disbelief. Moreover, he was irritated and disappointed that the boy had not said a single word of what he'd hoped for.

Hongkong was considering shaking Kiku back to consciousness for a second round when he spotted something on the floor by the boy's shoulder. It was a small object that must have fallen out of the boy's sleeve when he'd fainted. Hongkong stood to take a closer look, his eyes widening as he saw what the object was.

"Thisis totally _it,__'_" breathed Hongkong with a hint of excitement. He picked up Kiku's possession, bringing it up into the torch light.

"Well, well Xiaodan," Hongkong smirked. "Identity revealed..."

-)-)-)

A harsh pounding in the back of his head woke Kiku up from his deep slumber. He forced open terribly heavy eyelids to find his vision blurry. Subsequently disoriented, the Japanese youth let his eyes swim around the room for a while until his vision regained focus. He then dragged himself up onto his elbows, his body swaying slightly. Suddenly, a violent wave of nausea coursed through him and he struggled to stop himself from vomiting out the bile that rose to his mouth.

"I must have passed out," Kiku sighed bitterly, feeling ashamed. Holding down alcohol wasn't particularly one of his strong points; and he knew it. Kiku groaned, clutching his aching head, all the while longing for a stronger liver.

Once he felt that he was ready to move, Kiku lifted himself up on his knees, taking a look around the room. It was dark, the blinds still unopened but specks of sunlight shone through the slits between the wooden strips. Kiku could also hear voices and footsteps—a good indication that he'd slept through the morning and possibly well into the afternoon.

Another groan. Today, Yao would be returning to the palace and he had countless things to do before then. The hangover cost him a lot of precious time.

Finally Kiku stood up gingerly; his body frustratingly slow to respond, much to his dislike. Ignoring his nauseousness, Kiku began walking to the door of the room.

Kiku lifted his hand to slide open the door and paused. He turned to look over his shoulder back to where he had fallen asleep. Something inside of him didn't feel quite right, as though he had left something behind or forgotten something important.

But, no matter how hard he looked, the room was just as it should be.

Kiku shook his head, deciding that this feeling was nothing to worry about. It must be the hangover that caused the paranoia, Kiku told himself. And, without any further ado, Kiku slipped through the door and out of the room.

It wasn't until after Yao returned that Kiku realised what had happened.

-)-)-)

"Xiaodan!" exclaimed a cheery Yao with a broad smile; he hardly looked like a man who'd been out taking charge of an army for the past fortnight. "I missed you-aru!"

"We here at the palace have also missed you," Kiku said, not just out of politeness but feeling genuinely happy that Yao was back.

"You don't look well-aru," Yao commented, peering into Kiku's face to find the younger man's pallor much pastier than usual. "Are you sick?"

Kiku shook his head.

"Sure-aru?"

"Maybe I'm a little tired, but nothing to worry over," Kiku assured. "How about we head to the dining hall?"

"Good idea-aru," Yao agreed.

And so, they went to the dining hall where a warm banquet was ready and waiting. A brightness lit up the dining hall during the meal, the people of the palace going the extra measure for Yao's return. Yao had a natural talent for making all the people around him happy and because of this he was loved dearly by his loyal servants. Those who lived in Yao's quaters were like one enormous family.

After the meal was over, Yao headed for his private rooms while Kiku cleaned up the dining hall. The tables were cleared and Kiku was just finishing up with mopping the floors. All the hard work made Kiku feel a little warm. He pushed back some hair out of his eyes and found a little perspiration on the skin of his forehead. To refresh himself, Kiku placed his mop down momentarily and reached into the folds of his jacket to where he kept a folding fan along with his mother's hair ornament. His fingers found the bamboo handle and he was about to draw the fan out when he faltered. His fingers lingered as a shiver crawled up his spine.

Kiku gasped.

-)-)-)

"Ge-ge."

"Mm?"

"You have to listen!"

"Yes, yes-aru, I'm listening."

"No, like, listen _properly_. It's seriously important."

Yao set his calligraphy brush he had been using aside and released a deep sigh—not in annoyance but more out of fatigue. "Okay-aru, I'll listen properly. Is there something on your mind Hong?"

"Something on my mind?" Hongkong blurted, trying to contain himself. "Ge-ge, I totally can't believe you didn't notice anything all these years."

Yao nodded patiently at his cousin who sat opposite the low table. "Notice-aru?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Hong said with a scowl.

Yao scratched his head in wonder. "Well, if I knew I wouldn't—"

"_This!_"

A small object clattered across the table. Yao stared at the thing laying upon the table that Hongkong had thrust at him. "T-this..."

Hongkong's eyes were blazing vigorously. He pointed an accusing finger down at the table. "The Red Crowned Crane!"

"Yes-aru."

"The crest of the Honda House!"

"Yes-aru."

"Ge-ge!" Hongkong stood up and grasped Yao's sleeve in exasperation. "This is _his!_He's a member of the Honda House. He's a liar, Ge-ge. He's probably a spy! He—"

"I know," Yao said in a low voice that quivered ever-so-slightly.

"What?" Hongkong breathed, his grip on Yao's sleeve slackening. "Ge-ge, then why..."

Just then, a sharp knock sounded throughout the room. The door burst open without waiting for a reply. Yao and Hongkong turned toward the entrance, their eyes directly meeting Kiku's.

As soon as he threw open the door, Kiku's eyes had caught sight of his lost possession. A hand flew to his mouth to stifle a gasp and his body almost plunged straight for the jewellery if he hadn't been careful to restrain himself.

"Ge-ge!" Hongkong yelled, no longer caring to hold back his emotions. "Him! How could you have known and let him just hang around you?"

"I..."

Kiku's feet were rooted to the spot, his heart pounding as Hongkong's shouts ricocheted against the walls of the room.

"He's not one of us," Hongkong spat. "He's a foreigner, a fake. Ge-ge, _he__'__s__not__Xiaodan_!"

Not Xiaodan.

Kiku was in shock. The room was spinning around him. There was an awful ringing in his ears. He knew exactly what was going on in his mind, but his feelings couldn't keep up.

Then, everything stopped spinning and everything was quiet. That's when a sad smile wavered on Yao's lips.

"I know..." he whispered in a small yet clear voice. "I _knew_...I knew all along. But," Yao paused.

"I didn't want to hear it from anyone...Anyone but Xiaodan."

With a world-shaking smash, something shattered inside of Kiku.

-)-)-)

**NOTE:**I'm sorry it took me some time to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! And as always, your reviews are very, very much appreciated! Cheers!

**Review****Response:**Okay, so I had a question from _**Strawberry-Vocaloid**_which was '**what****is****Yao****'****s****age?****' **So, here's around what age I had in mind set for Yao and Kiku...

(Beginning)

Kiku/11 years old

Yao/16 years old

(6 years pass by)

Kiku/17 years old

Yao/22 years old

And Hong is somewhere in between.

I hope that answers the question! And please feel free to ask me anything else, I'll do my best to answer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Six**

Silence. Kiku stood by the doorframe, unable to speak or move, completely lost in the extremities of the situation. The two Chinese princes also remained unmoving, Hongkong's eyes aflame and Yao with a rueful face. The three were like points of a triangle; reflections of fear, resent and failure.

A hand floated down, long fingers extending to touch the lacquered surface of the Japanese hair ornament. Gently, almost lovingly, Yao took the jewellery, which had been carelessly thrown onto the table, into his palm and gazed upon it. So beautiful; an embodiment of Japan's fine artistry, yet used as a manipulative artifice...for the sake of what?

What value did truth really hold?

Yao spent a moment in meditation on this matter. He had a choice, to accept the truth or deny it. Eventually, he was able to resolve his inner turmoil. Where ever things were to go from here, Yao could no longer deny that he had known somewhere in his mind that this day had been inevitable. An unavoidable truth he would have to face, only he had wanted to think things would stay the same forever with he and Xiaodan—no, Honda Kiku.

"Come," Yao murmured, beckoning to Kiku with his soft eyes. The bidding was like a magic word that brought a wax statue to life as Kiku finally found the strength to move his limbs.

Soundlessly, Kiku slid the door behind him shut and brought himself up to the table across from Yao.

"I..." Kiku felt like he needed to say something but everything that crossed his mind wasn't what he really wanted to say. Beginnings of words popped out of his mouth then dissipated, and that was all he could produce. Frustration and shame were heightening inside of him by the second until he felt a familiar touch to his hand.

"Listen." It was Yao, his warmth saving Kiku from his solitude. "Let us not speak of why this occurred in such a shape. But-aru, I am responsible for all of this."

What the older Chinese man was about to divulge to Kiku and Hongkong would serve to clarify a lot of what remained unclear. In particular to Kiku, there was one major uncertainty that he had sensed as a taboo to voice up until now—why Yao had never raised the topic of his background, _especially_ being the only one to know his Japanese name.

"From the moment I met you-aru, I knew you were of the Honda House. You—a lost, young, forlorn child—confided in me with your true name, whether it was purposeful or not left aside-aru. I took this as the deepest secret for only I alone to know and protect. Although the reason why you told me your name might have simply been a slip of the tongue, I know that it is much deeper. The Heavens planned for us to meet. So, I brought you here to the palace, one of the safest places in China, I gave you a new name and a new identity-aru so you could live a life of someone else's in order to conceal your secret...But-aru..."

Yao who had spoken thus far with composure trailed off suddenly. His poise was lost, his eyes focused on Kiku.

"But what?" Hongkong snapped, losing patience.

A bitter look washed over Yao's face. Both Hongkong and Kiku were taken aback by the subtle change that was distinctly uncharacteristic of the ever-peaceful Wang Yao.

"Never mind-aru," Yao brushed off, moving on. Immediately he regained the softness in his face as he said, "Here, let us return this to you. It is a precious memento, no-aru?"

His mother's jewellery.

With a small nod, Kiku received the hair ornament from Yao, a sense of utter relief flowing through him to finally have it back in his possession. However, he also sensed something greatly unsettling, almost overpowering the relief. It was when their fingers made contact when Yao passed him the jewellery; he was so close to Yao, so close that they were touching one another, alas he felt distanced, as though they were oceans apart.

Something had changed. Something had been lost. And Kiku could not figure out what exactly it was.

XxXxX

"Ge-ge." Hongkong rounded on his cousin.

It was just the two of them left in the room. Shortly after Yao returned the hair ornament to Kiku, the younger had quietly excused himself and slipped out of the room like a ghost. As soon as Kiku had gone, Yao suddenly appeared thoroughly worn-out; his back rounded, shoulders slumped, chin heavy in his palm and half-lidded eyes still staring after Kiku even though he was long gone.

"Ge-g—"

"Oh look-aru, it's already so late," Yao forced out. He made a point of yawning with exaggeration. "I'm sleepy-aru, aren't you tired yet Hong? Well, I guess it's your youth that's the secret behind that energy you always have?"

"What the hell are you going on about Ge-ge, we're not that much apart anyway," Hongkong muttered. He then slapped a palm down onto the surface of the table with a dull whack. "Anyway, there's something I have to know!"

"Tomorrow Hong," Yao said, pushing his hair over his shoulder. He began rolling up the poem he had been writing and took hold of the calligraphy tools to put away. "Oh yes-aru. I think you're aware without me saying it but, don't speak a word of what happened tonight to anyone. Now let's go to bed-aru.""

"But Ge-ge, wait," Hongkong insisted. "Just tell me what you were gonna say before you stopped yourself earlier. I know you've been avoiding the topic!"

The older man stood with such suddenness that it caught the other by surprise. And without a word or even a glance at Hongkong, Yao walked straight out of the room to go to his private chambers.

What he had stopped himself from saying, Yao contemplated as he walked through the dim hallways. He had almost confessed something that might have been detrimental for he and Kiku's relationship.

It was the truth that he had feared but had doubted for some time. But finally he knew that his feelings were nothing but real. _He__loved__Kiku._ Indeed, he had always loved the boy, but he supposed it to be purely a brotherly affection.

The reason why Yao had taken Kiku in, cared for him and protected him was because he considered it a role endowed upon him by the Heavens. It was as though Kiku was gifted to him, that is what he believed. But in the passed years, Yao noticed a different emotion mixing into the equation. His need to protect and be close to Kiku had grown so great it was beyond comprehensible. His feelings could not be explained by logic but only by the heart. He loved Kiku...

Yao was sure.

XxXxX

While things were unravelling at the palace, Matsunaga was working on plans of his own, trying to fit pieces together of a frameless puzzle.

The middle-aged man was hunched on a stack of straw (his bed) in a rundown hut he shared with a few of his co-workers. Of course, the other men knew nothing of his real reason for being in China or even that he had come from across the sea.

It was late in the night but the air was hot and sticky, early signs of Summer. Matsunaga was experiencing a restlessness in his stomach. He had just discovered the Emperor, Kyonosuke's health was deteriorating. Kyonosuke had not been in fortune to have made any heirs yet either. There only seemed to be one option remaining—to bring Kiku back to Japan.

Matsunaga felt unsure about this at first, but the more he thought about it the better the idea became. With true honesty, Matsunaga had been itching to get Kiku away from the wretched palace, away from the slave-driver Wang Yao. He could not bare the sight of his honourable Japanese Prince labour under a foreign monarch; forced to dress in Chinese attire, utter their language and bow down at their feet. Yes, it was about time—way beyond even—to save Kiku from the humiliation and suffering.

Having made up his mind, Matsunaga immediately began the preparations for Honda Kiku's return to his land. To his rightful place.

XxXxX

**NOTE:**Hellooooo! Yes, it's been a while! I'm sorry for taking a long time to write this, I've had a load of essays and exams.

Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! And, I was especially happy to hear that a lot of you picked up that Yao 'knew' Kiku was a Honda from the very first chapter! So I hope things are cleared up a little? I'm not sure if it's a satisfactory explanation but it's what I had in mind from when I started writing this story.

So, it's only a short chapter. Well actually, I kind of split a long chapter into two parts so I'm hoping I'll get the next chapter to you very soon!

Until then, as always I'd looooove to hear your comments! I really appreciate every single one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Seven**

"What?" Kiku blinked his dark eyes at Matsunaga in confusion. They were sitting face-to-face in a cramped storage again.

"It is time to return home," the older man repeated himself, his voice full of pride to deliver such enlivening news. "To Japan, to the palace. Just as your dear Mother said, that time has come at long last."

The prince sat still, saying nothing, making not a twitch of a finger. Matsunaga assumed that Kiku must be so overwhelmed he didn't know how to respond.

"We will leave the day after tomorrow," Matsunaga explained. "I will meet you at the West Gardens."

"When?" asked Kiku dryly.

Matsunaga shook his head. "It is too high a risk to utter such a thing here. We must be sure absolutely no-one knows of this."

"Then how will I know?"

"I will send you a message," Matsunaga assured. "You will know."

Surely enough, the next day Kiku received the sign. It was when he was preparing tea for Yao in the afternoon.

"Master Xiaodan," a servant boy said, approaching Kiku. The boy offered Kiku a small box wrapped in paper and tied with a length of cloth. "This is today's sweets to accompany His Majesty's afternoon tea. Sesame Balls with Red Bean Paste."

"Thank you," Kiku said, receiving the package and dismissing the servant boy.

Kiku set the box down on the low table and began unwrapping. He untied the knotted cloth and shed the first layer of paper. Then he saw it when he peeled back the second layer; his eyes glimpsing something that shouldn't be there. It was Japanese characters on the inside of the wrapping paper, disguised amongst the decorated patterns on the paper. Kiku immediately drew the wrapping closer to him, to take a better look.

The words, _Hour__of__the__Rat(*)_, were scribed there in Matsunaga's handwriting.

Kiku slowly lowered the paper. How cynical that Matsunaga chose the hour of the Rat, Kiku speculated, memories of the days his nick-name had been 'scrawny rat' entering his mind. He then crushed the wrapping paper in his hands into a ball, squeezing tightly.

"Xiaodan!" a voice sung from behind the door. Kiku quickly hid the scrunched up paper in his sleeve before turning to the door just as Yao poked his head through. "Is tea ready?"

"Ge-ge! Y-yes," Kiku replied, hastily arranging the cups and sweets.

"It's okay, here," Yao said as he knelt down at the table and began helping Kiku.

Yao went to lift the lid off the box of sweets just when Kiku made the same action. Their fingers knocked against each other and Kiku quickly withdrew his hand, all the time avoiding eye-contact. He had been acting like this ever since the other day. It pained Yao greatly, because for him it didn't matter if Kiku was from the Honda House or that he had been hiding his identity. In his heart Kiku was still Xiadan, someone he loved dearly.

"Oh look, sesame balls-aru," Yao said, opening the box. "I can't wait to have a taste! Don't you agree Xiaodan?"

"Y-yes," Kiku replied awkwardly. He busied himself with pouring the tea and settled back on his cushion.

"Mmm, delicious!" Yao commented as he bit into the sesame ball. Although he showed that he was enjoying the sweets, he actually couldn't taste a thing—it was all dull. His life had always been filled with colour and vibrancy because he had shared it with Kiku. But now he felt like Kiku wasn't with him even if he was sitting just across the table.

"These are so good-aru," Yao said with a forced smile. "I think I might even go for seconds-aru. Why don't you try one too?"

"Yes," replied Kiku, taking a sesame ball from the box. He chewed down on the sticky cake and tasted nothing.

"Xiaodan, you look troubled," said Yao suddenly.

"No!" Kiku burst out. He almost slapped a hand to his mouth when he realised how loud his voice came out. Clearing his throat he said, "Sorry, it is nothing."

The two fell silent and ate quietly for a while. It was Yao who broke the silence.

"Did you know these sesame balls are one of my favourites?"

"Oh?" Kiku faked surprise. Of course he knew, he knew Yao the best over anyone else.

"Do you know what else I love?" asked Yao softly after a sip of tea.

Kiku pretended to think a little before answering; "Was it longyan?"

Yao smiled. "You're right! How did you know?"

_Why__wouldn__'__t__I?_Kiku thought again. _I__'__ve__spent__countless__moons__right__beside__you._

"Longyans are wonderful. Guiyuan dessert soup(**) is my other favourite!" Yao declared.

"Two favourites?" asked Kiku.

"Well, I love both almost as much as the other," explained Yao. "Surely you have times when you can't pick, right-aru?"

Yao's casual question sunk deep into Kiku's stomach. He loved Japan. He loved Yao.

"I think it's okay to have numerous favourites," continued Yao, still smiling.

Kiku took an unsteady breath. He had to return to Japan, it was his own country. Did he even have a choice?

"S-sometimes," Kiku began, finally lifting his gaze to meet Yao's, "one must choose."

The two held each other's gaze even as Yao spoke. "Yes, sometimes we must choose."

After a moment, Kiku broke eye-contact, taking his teacup into his hands as a distraction. He said quietly, "It is almost the right seasons for harvesting longyan..."

"You are right-aru!" said Yao happily. Then, he reached over the table to touch Kiku's hair, stroking it like he had done ever since Kiku was a child. "Let's eat guiyuan soup this year again. Together."

"Ge-ge..." _I__can__'__t._

"I'm looking forward to that day already!"

_I'm sorry..._

"Litchi's also ripen around the same time," Yao grinned. "Your favourite. I'm right-aru aren't I?"

"Ge-ge!" Kiku said in an anguished tone, unable to control his inner emotions. "I-I have something I have to..."

"Xiaodan?" Yao said, taken slightly by shock.

"I..." Kiku trailed off. He needed to say this. He had to tell Yao the truth.

He had to say goodbye.

"Xiao—"

"Ge-ge, it's nothing." Kiku bit his lip, knowing he'll regret not telling Yao his secret. "I'm sorry."

-)-)-)

The hour of the Rat.

The day came too quickly. On his final day, the sun slipped behind the mountains like a raw egg had been dropped. Kiku was in his room without any candles so he would not be noticed. He silently changed out of his usual clothes and slid on a simple, black robe. He walked to where his sword was hanging on the wall and took it down. Lastly, he picked up the hair ornament, holding it in his hands in silent prayer.

This was it. The only thing he had left to do was go to the West Gardens where Matsunaga would be waiting. It was all about to end...

Kiku stood in the centre of the West Gardens. His surroundings were almost pitch black as the clouds were blocking the moonlight. The only sounds he could hear was the soft chorus of insects.

Suddenly he heard a crunch of someone stepping on a twig from behind. Kiku sharply turned around, expecting to see Matsunaga. Alas, it was not Matsunaga, leaving Kiku wide-eyed in horror.

"Did I surprise you?" the man said.

Kiku stood frozen.

"What are you doing out here so late-aru?"

"Ge-ge, w-what brings _you_ out here so late?" Kiku said nervously. He did his best to remain calm, his heart racing.

"Hey, that was _my_question-aru!" Yao said indignantly. "So, you have to answer first."

"Ah, well," Kiku said, darting his eyes around him as he searched for an excuse. "I eh, wanted to come out to look at the moon. But unfortunately it is a cloudy night."

"Ah, yes-aru." Yao's eyes travelled into the dark sky.

Kiku was starting to panic. Plans were already derailing. Somehow, he had to convince Yao to go back to his bedchambers. "It's so chilly, why don't you go back inside? You might catch a cold."

Yao nodded. "Yeah, okay. Why don't we try again tomorrow? Maybe the clouds will clear by then."

"Yes..." Kiku held his breath, just wishing Yao would quickly leave.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Yao said, motioning for Kiku to come with him.

"I...I have to..." Kiku's mind was spinning, desperately trying to come up with a solution to his current problem.

All at once, Kiku felt Yao's hot breath on his ear.

"Wo ai ni, Xiaodan."

Kiku gasped. His chest was pounding against Yao's, protective arms holding him tightly around the shoulders. And then, he felt something moist on his cheek. Was Yao crying? Kiku was surprised to find out he was wrong. The tears wetting his cheeks were his own.

"What...?" Kiku breathed.

"I love you," Yao repeated.

The truth hit Kiku right then. Understanding flooded through him that Yao had somehow caught onto his plans of escape. But what hit him with an even greater force was Yao's confession to him.

"Y-Yao-san..."

It was Yao's turn to be surprised. Kiku had never called him by his name before. Was it Kiku's way of detachment? His way to sever ties? Or did it mean Kiku no longer saw him as a brother but as a...

"Wo ai ni..." These words that came from the smaller man's lips answered Yao's doubt.

"Xiaodan." Yao held the man in his arms more tightly. "Please, don't go-aru. Stay here-aru."

More tears spilled from Kiku's eyes. "I must go...My country needs me..."

"Please-aru, we also need you here. _I_need you." A part of him knew he should let Kiku go, but Yao couldn't stop himself. "Xiaodan, please..."

"Yao-san..."

Kiku's fingers clung tightly to Yao's clothes. Yao nudged Kiku's head to tilt upward and their lips met, melting into a kiss. Warmth and passion enveloped the both of them.

They shared so many things. Same black hair, smooth as silk. Same dark eyes. Same warm hands, entwined with love. Yet, they belonged to different lands. They were different. Neither denied their difference but also could not forgive such an agonising reality.

Kiku was lost in the moment. His mind was emptied of everything but Yao. Then, he saw something through half-lidded eyes which snapped him out of the spell.

"Yao-san!" Kiku suddenly yelled, pushing against the larger man and causing them to tumble to the ground as an arrow whizzed passed just where Yao had been standing.

"What?" Yao immediately got back onto his feet, alerted.

Also getting up, Kiku turned his head toward some thick trees where the arrow had been released from. Emerging out from behind the trees was Matsunaga.

"Step away," Matsunaga ordered, this time aiming a Japanese Katana sword at Yao.

The look in his eyes told Kiku that Matsunaga was serious. "Stop Matsunaga!" he pleaded.

"How dare you!" someone yelled. All heads turned to see Hongkong leaping to the scene armed with his own sword.

"Hong! Don't come!" Yao called to no avail.

Kiku and Yao gaped as they watched Hongkong dive toward Matsunaga, sweeping his sword to slice his enemy in half. However, Matsunaga was a remarkable swordsman. He had many more decades of experience than Hongkong and easily blocked the attack, their swords clashing.

"Hong stop!" Yao then also drew his sword, taking a strong step forward. He advanced on Matsunaga. "Leave. I won't allow you to hurt anyone-aru."

"I ask that you step away," Matsunaga stated. "If you insist on interrupting I will not hesitate to take necessary actions."

Hongkong cried out in anger and threw his sword down on Matsunaga again, only to be thrown back effortlessly.

"Hong run!" Yao cried, not daring to take his eyes away from the Japanese intruder. "I will not let you take Xiaodan!"

Frightened for Yao's safety, Kiku ran forward. He placed himself between Yao and Matsunaga, facing Yao and pleading with his eyes for Yao to step away out of danger. He would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to Yao.

Whatever Kiku did was useless. Determination burned in Yao's eyes. The Heavens had brought he and Kiku together. They were fated. Kiku belonged here with him, not in Japan.

Yao stepped passed Kiku, standing in front of him like a shield. He would do everything he could to keep Kiku with him. Yao braced himself, preparing to attack. He would take every last chance he had.

Kiku couldn't believe what was going on. He inhaled sharply when he saw Matsunaga arch his Katana high into the night.

Kiku squeezed his eyes shut. He was left with no choice...

Just as Yao was about to raise his sword, his mind went blank, the only thing he could feel was a reeling pain piercing his back.

Kiku had made certain the cut was made not to cause any irreversible damage but just deep enough. It sent Yao keeling over sideways, a strangled cry tearing out from his lungs. It was the only way Kiku was sure he could save Yao from Matsunaga's fatal attack.

"Ge-ge!" Hongkong yelled, immediately going to where Yao lay on the ground.

Sounds of guards rushing to the scene—alerted by the havoc—reached their ears.

"Your Majesty, quickly!" Matsunaga grasped hold of Kiku and they vanished from the gardens. As they ran, Kiku could hear Hongkong's voice yelling the word 'Ge-ge' over and over again.

**-)-)-)**

**Hour of the Rat(*): traditional Japanese time-telling equivalent to midnight.**

**Guiyuan (**): dried longan/longyan (so I believe)**

**NOTE: Sorry, I found a mistake in the footnotes and reposted this chapter. Also, I don't know why this 'NOTE' keeps screwing up, sorry. **

**Anyway, how was Chapter Seven? I've been working toward this part of the story and finally it's written! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, alerts and visits! Please review and motivate me to update more quickly (cos I'm so lazy).**

=*MERRY CHRISTMAS*~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Eight**

Soft feet stepped down from a palanquin to land upon smooth, wooden planks. Kiku straightened, his stiff limbs aching. It had been close to a decade ago that he last stood here before the entrance of Japan's Imperial Palace. But here he was, at home again.

It had been a long journey from China. After Kiku had managed to escape from the Palace of Quiet Light along with Matsunaga, they travelled by foot straight to the seashores to board a small boat. Not a moment was spared for any rest.

All Kiku recalled of the voyage across the ocean was the lands of China growing ever smaller as the surging waters continued to push him further and further away from where Yao was. When at last the great mass of land had become only a tiny speck in the far distance, Kiku happened to blink and suddenly the speck was gone. He was then left to be rocked by the rough seas, his eyes consumed by the rolling waves, feeling as though the swirls would suck him up and swallow him into the depths of the ocean. Day after day, the sun peaked its' rays like talons from the horizon, rising into the sky to shine harshly down on what lay beneath it until it gradually sunk back into its' hiding place until the following break of dawn came again.

It felt like lifetimes had passed when they finally made it back on Japanese lands. But the journey was far from over yet. As soon as Kiku had stepped off the boat, a palanquin was ready and waiting for him to transport him to the palace. So—with the addition of several escorts who had come from the palace for assistance—they embarked on another long journey, travelling through valleys and over mountainous terrains.

The palanquin had a very basic design being made of wood with minimal decorations. It was out of the norm to use such a bland palanquin for royalty—who would almost always ride only in the most elaborate, decadent of palanquins—but this was suitable as they did not want to draw any attention to Kiku for now. Four men carried the palanquin which had a small window with blinds but Kiku rarely opened them, uninterested to look outside. He had completely lost any sense of time as he simply sat in the tiny box, hidden from the outside world and trapped in his own thoughts.

Kiku was beginning to believe there would be no end to this journey when the palanquin bearers finally stopped. Kiku felt the box tilting as the men set him down and the doors opened up to reveal their arrival at their destination.

Kiku simply stood at the entrance in a slight daze. Then, before he knew what was happening, he found himself being ushered through the open doors and into an antechamber. Matsunaga was fussing about, giving instructions to several serving men. As he observed men shuffling in and out of the room, Kiku sensed a hushed, aloof atmosphere in this palace. Already, memories were seeping back of his old life back in Japan. He realised, this place was nothing like the lively, slightly chaotic vibe in the Chinese Palace.

Much coming and going of serving men continued. Kiku was given fresh Japanese garments to change into and had several men straighten him up to look presentable after such an arduous trip. All the while, Kiku remained silent, hardly speaking a single word. Somehow, he felt very out of place.

He was yet to find out the sense of alienation would only get worse.

When the preparations were done, he was lead out into the hallway and taken further inside. His escorts then stopped at a closed door. 'Please excuse us, Your Royal Highness', one called rhythmically through the paper door before slowly sliding it open to let Kiku and Matsunaga inside.

Swiflty, Kiku made his way into the large room and knelt on the floor, bowing his head to the tatami mats. He heard Matsunaga follow suit, kneeling slightly behind him and bowing.

"Raise your heads," a voice spoke.

Kiku and Matsunaga slowly raised themselves to sit upright. In front of them sat a young man and woman, dressed in the royal robes of Japan's Imperial Family. To the side were five or so serving men.

"What a long way you have travelled," the man said in a sing-song tone of voice. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Kyonosuke-san," said Kiku, immediately recognising the man as his cousin. As soon as he said his greeting, Kiku saw the serving men exchange discomfited looks. The lady sitting beside Kyonosuke raised a small hand to her little mouth and emitted a tiny laugh. Kyonosuke remained poker faced. Kiku heard Matsunaga clear his throat as an indication that he had said something wrong and finally Kiku realised what he had done. "I-I beg your pardon, Your Royal Highness," he corrected himself with a slight flush in the cheeks. Kiku was aware that his cousin was the current Emperor, but _he _was the crown prince after all. Did that not mean a thing anymore?

"We cannot expect you to know everything after such a long absence," Kyonosuke said. "Now that you have returned, I hope you will spend your days in peace here, Kiku-san."

"Thank you." Kiku bowed. "I wish to do what I can to restore this country to gain a wholesome livelihood and vitality amongst our people once more."

Again, the serving men exchange looks and the lady spread a fan to hide her face as the corners of her mouth pulled upward mockingly. She peaked her eyes over the top of the fan and shot pitiful looks toward Kiku.

"Oh, please do not trouble yourself," Kyonosuke replied, amusement mixed into his voice. "I, and my wife,"—he gestured to the woman beside him— "have everything under control. There is no need for you to do anything at all."

To this, Kiku was at a loss for words. Had he not come all the way in order to fulfil his duties as Emperor? To protect his country? To lead his people to peace? And he had never heard a word that Kyonosuke had been wed already. He did not even recognise this woman!

"Well Kiku-san, I guess you must be exhausted, no?" commented Kyonosuke. This was a sign for Kiku to leave.

"Thank you," Kiku said stiffly as a final greeting before bowing his head low again. "Your Royal Highness..."

-)-)-)

After the visitation, Kiku and Matsunaga were wordlessly making their way through the palace hallways toward Kiku's allocated quarters. Kiku was feeling a strangeness inside; the walls, the floors, the gardens, the interior, everything was supposed to feel familiar to him from his childhood, but it all felt like someone else's world. He had always imagined coming home would feel a lot more exhilarating and welcoming. He had imagined coming home would feel more nostalgic, more gleeful yet he felt so disconnected...

"Your Royal Highness!" Matsunaga burst all at once as soon as they entered Kiku's private rooms and closed the paper doors firmly.

"What is it Matsunaga?" Kiku asked as he sunk down onto a square cushion. "And it is probably unwise to refer to me like that, for it seems that I am not to become Emperor or anybody of any importance."

Matsunaga shook his head with fisted hands. "Nonsense! Utter nonsense! The rightful Emperor is you, Your Highness."

"_Matsunaga_," Kiku said, drawing out the word in a way to calm down the older man. "I will make clear now that I am not interested in starting any conflict between my cousin and I."

"Oh Your Highness." Matsunaga put a hand to his forehead in defeat. "You are too kind and _he _is just juvenile, what with playing silly games..."

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Games; it is all a hoax."

"What is?" Kiku pushed.

"That lady he claimed to be his wife, she is a fraud," Matsunaga explained.

Aghast, Kiku asked, "Where is the necessity for putting on such an act?"

Angry creases returned on Matsunaga's face again. "To humiliate you for his own amusement. Also, it is close to impossible to remove him from the Emperor's throne if he is already married."

"But you said she is a fraud, did you not?" Kiku commented. "Surely they cannot keep this up for long."

"We'll just have to see," Matsunaga agreed. "They are just playing with silly ideas."

Kiku felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. He had never dreamed that the Honda House was in such a situation. And to think this was just his first day back—he was bound to find out more. The thought of discovering the circumstances of the country were daunting.

"I will not back down on this, Your Highness," declared Matsunaga.

"What is there to do?" Kiku returned, with slight exasperation.

"It may take some time, however, we must show them that you are much better suited to lead our country," Matsunaga said. "Please, do not lose yourself of hope."

All Kiku could do was nod. After a moment of silence, Kiku spoke. "Matsunaga, there is something I would like to ask of you."

"Yes? Anything, Your Royal Highness."

"Please, take me to Father and Mother," he said softly.

"Of course."

Matsunaga showed Kiku to where the altar stood. Kiku knelt before his deceased parents, closing his eyes and putting his palms together in prayer.

Hours went by as Kiku knelt before the altar. Kiku was very happy to finally be able to pray to his father and mother to thank them and also deliver his grievance. But, however much he prayed he still felt like there was a large hole in his heart. The coldness and loneliness only seemed to increase. Deep down, Kiku knew why he felt so much pain inside.

His heart and soul longed to be with Yao.

-)-)-)

**NOTE: Happy New Years! Wishing everyone a wonderful 2012! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Really love you all! Please review this chapter too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Nine**

Already, two long months had passed by since Kiku's arrival back home. Perspiration rolled down the faces of those in the Imperial Palace and the screech of summer insects marked the hottest season of the year. Kiku had done close to nothing, well nothing productive, in these two months—spent simply strolling in the gardens or polishing his swordsmanship and dance—but he had learned a fair amount about what was going on in the palace.

One of the first things he learned (or rather confirmed in this case) was the truth of Kyonosuke's ill health. Kyonosuke would often have to spend the majority of the day resting and on the good days when he was able to move about, he would become fatigued quickly. Another thing Kiku learned was that they received frequent visitations from foreigners from the west. There was a particular man who always came for meetings with Kyonosuke. Tall with blonde hair and white skin. Kiku assumed this man was a Minister for Foreign Affairs or something similar. In any case, Kiku grew very curious of this man.

At the moment, Kiku was observing out of the corner of his eye Kyonosuke and his supposed 'wife' being fanned by a servant. Matsunaga, who was sitting beside Kiku, also offered to cool him with a fan but Kiku shook his head. Somehow, in this scorching heat, Kiku felt none of it. He almost felt cold. It was because of a hollowness inside of him, like he was no more than an empty shell.

Here in the palace, Kiku was stripped of life. He was not to step one foot beyond the palace walls or speak a word to any outsiders. He was prohibited from taking part in any political discussions nor could he even sit in on any meetings. He was not to voice any of his own thoughts or opinions of anything and even if he could, nobody seemed interested to listen anyway. He was given no purpose for being here at all, expected just to waste his time away quietly and inconspicuously.

Kiku thought he could at least make the best of what he had by getting to know the people in the palace, but alas, the feeling was not mutual. Apparently no one liked newcomers, especially when Kyonosuke's position was threatened because of them. It was like going back to when he had debuted as Xiaodan all over again. And to make things worse, Kiku had adopted many habits from his time in China which cost him a great deal of humiliation. He would eat with non-Japanese mannerisms, sometimes he would subconsciously slip back into mandarin during a conversation and since he had a lot of time on his hands, he would find himself doing servants' chores which earned him many wide-eyed stares.

"Kiku-san, some tea," Kyonosuke's wife said to Kiku, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Certainly," Kiku said, beginning to get up when Kyonosuke interrupted.

"Now, now, isn't Matsunaga here for that?"

"Yes, I will serve the tea," Matsunaga said but was stopped by the lady.

"Oh, but look," she said, her eyes following after Kiku who was almost at the door. "Kiku-san _wants _to do it. I know very well how much Kiku-san takes _pride _in acting like a...'servant'."

"I beg your pardon!" Matsunaga said roughly, his voice slightly raised.

"Oh did I say something inappropriate?" she giggled. "My tongue must have slipped. Dear me, please do not mind me."

Enraged, Matsunaga rose to his feet. "Preposterous! I cannot allow any of you to continue to display such rudeness toward—"

"Matsunaga!" Kiku cut the older man off, his firm tone surprising those present in the room. "Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?"

Kiku rushed back to Matsunaga who had quickly come back to himself, controlling his emotions. They both bowed deeply.

"Please excuse us," Kiku said after making an apology. He then exited the room with Matsunaga right behind him.

Why did things have to be like this? Kiku asked himself repeatedly. His and Matsunaga's feet made small thumping noises against the tatami as they walked.

Why?

-)-)-)

One afternoon, Kiku was engaged in his usual sword practice. Things were the same as any other day, especially since everything was kept so consistent here. The exact same routines from one day to the next was almost driving him senseless. It was only through his private activities that Kiku could gain any motivation to get through the days.

Concentrating on collecting his _qi_, as Yao had taught him to do, Kiku drove the sword through the air in a crescent moon. Yao had given him the foundations to his combat skills, and from there Kiku worked on perfecting and improving the techniques by pouring in his own essence. He did this in hope that somehow his love and gratitude would reach Yao.

Kiku was still making strikes with his sword when he became acutely aware of a presence. Kiku sensed the being was nearby, watching him. Carefully, Kiku tried to determine where and who the person was. However, before Kiku could figure anything out, the presence had vanished, leaving Kiku perplexed.

"How strange," Kiku thought to himself, lowering his sword slightly. He glanced around him once more but still found nothing. Still feeling this strangeness inside, Kiku resumed his sword practice.

Ever since that afternoon, Kiku started feeling someone's eyes on him more frequently; in the hallways, in the gardens, during meals...To his frustration Kiku was never able to catch the culprit. Feeling defeated, Kiku told himself that time would solve the problem. But the days just kept passing by with no sign of his problem getting any better but to the contrary only seemed to escalate.

_There it was again_, Kiku thought, narrowing his eyes as he sipped his tea, feeling 'the stare' on him. Kiku had a theory in mind of what might be going on, although he liked to think this wasn't so. He suspected that Kyonosuke had ordered his servants to spy on him, out of distrust. Kiku grimaced, his tea tasting bitter on his tongue.

However, it wasn't long before a shocking message from Kyonosuke turned everything upside-down. The man who had come to deliver the message was Kyonosuke's most loyal servant, indicating that there was a certain degree of importance to this message.

"His Royal Majesty requests your presence at the meeting held this afternoon," was the message.

Kiku's eyes grew wide at hearing this. He had not expected it at all. He was so surprised that no words came to his mouth and he simply nodded in reply.

That afternoon, Kiku made his way to the conference room for the first time.

The moment he slid the doors open, he felt his heart stop.

There it was—the stare. And he was looking straight into the eyes of the culprit.

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hi! I hoping that you're enjoying this story! To give you a little bit of useless information, this chapter was a result of my procrastination. Yeap, I have final exams next week!

**More importantly**, I have a quick question. I'm planning to raise the rating to M and I'm wondering, would this bother anybody?

**Review Response: **Yay, question time! This time, it's from _Obsessed-Language-Freak_.

Firstly, let me apologise, cos I had planned to answer your questions in Chapter 8 and totally forgot! Sorry!

'What made Hongkong think Kiku had a secret identity?' This is how it goes in my own mind...Hongkong has quite a sharp eye and a clever mind behind his la-di-da-ness. Also, he really loves Yao in this story, not anything incestuous but he's really protective of his Ge-ge and is really cautious about anyone who tries to come near Yao. In other words, he had a 'gut-feeling'.

Next. Yes! Yao has parents who are the current Emperor and Empress of China. Yao's next in line, making him the Crown Prince. Yao also has various siblings and cousins like Hongkong, Mei, Xiang (in my mind) who aren't really mentioned at all other than Hong.

And...

That's all I'm gonna say for now!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Ten**

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Je suis tres heureux de vous rencontrer!" _(Hello. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. I am pleased to meet you!)_

A hand was extended toward Kiku. He hesitated a moment in uncertainty before reaching his own hand out to meet the other's, hoping this was the right thing to do. A smile reassured him that it was, although, the handshake was done rather awkwardly. Kiku could not be blamed for this since it was his first experience of a handshake.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Hon..." Kiku trailed off, suddenly recalling something he had read about Westerners mentioned their first name before the family name. He tried again. "-Kiku Honda. Comment allez-vous?" _(How are you?)_

"Je vais bien! Parlez-vous francais?" _(I am good! You speak French?) _

"Ah non. Je ne parle qu'un petit peu de francais," _(Ah no. I only speak a little French.)_ Kiku said, bowing in embarrassment. "Je suis desole." _(I am sorry.)_

The man laughed, not in a cruel way but in more of a jovial fashion. "Ah non, non. I guess we shall converse in Japonais then?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you," Kiku replied, slightly relieved since he was quickly running out of phrases he knew in French.

Kiku then stepped inside the room, sliding the paper doors closed behind him. He made a quick greeting to Kyonosuke, who was already seated, then took his own seat. This meeting was apparently highly exclusive, Kiku noticed, for there were only four people attending; Kyonosuke and his servant (the one who had delivered the message earlier), Francis Bonefoy and himself.

The meeting started right away. Francis was the one who spoke first, directing some questions at Kyonosuke. Kiku found some difficulty in following the conversation since they seemed to be debating over something carried over from a previous meeting.

With half his attention on the conversation, Kiku took the opportunity to carefully observe the foreigner. So, he was a Frenchman, with eyes the colour of the skies and curiously long limbs and broad shoulders. His skin was so, so pale that it could be described as translucent. The man spoke with ariculation, his voice rising and falling in pitch and volume. This was accompanied by dramatic movements of the upper body with equal amount of animation. He was dressed in an unfamiliar fashion; a blue coat with red and white piping at the collars and cuffs, flappy collars—'lapels' as he was later informed—and a puzzling piece of cloth tied around the neck. Although the ensemble was extravagant and bizarre to Kiku, he admitted that it was aesthetically pleasing. Overall, Kiku still couldn't believe that such beings (so very differing from himself) existed.

Kiku bit the inside of his lip. Was it this man's people who were raiding and destroying Japan? If so...

"So I am trying to tell you that you 'ave no chance against them!" Francis' heavily accented exclamation snapped Kiku out of his thoughts. "Your people totally suck on the waters!"

"Our naval forces have been warned and are prepared," Kyonosuke said monotonously.

"You do not understand!" Francis ran a hand through his wavy, blonde hair, exasperated. "You will never win. They are _pirates_! You need my 'elp."

This last comment drew Kiku's attention. If he was comprehending correctly, Francis was offering his assistance against pirate invasion?

"I believe they are not exactly pirates per se..." the servant said.

"Well," Francis sighed in distaste. "'e used to be a pirate."

"He?"

"Never mind." Francis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We shall discuss this again on another day. The very thought of that punk is giving me an 'eadache. Now, about the silk, 'ave you considered anything?"

"Well," Kyonosuke frowned, the silence dragging on. Everybody was waiting for him to continue but Kyonosuke said nothing. His silence apparently speaking for itself—that he was not too optimistic to do trade with France but was not game enough to say 'no' directly to the Frenchman's face.

"What do _you_ think, mon cher?" Francis suddenly turned toward Kiku, his stern expression suddenly softened.

"Me?" _Mon cher?_

"Oui, oui. What are your thoughts on trading silk with France?" The words flowed out of the man's mouth like the currents of the Seine. "Doesn't it sound perfect?"

Kiku thought for a moment. "Japan has been closed for centuries..." he said slowly. "It may be necessary to consider building international relations. Trade is a legitimate option, in my view. I have seen some silks from Lyon and find them highly impressive..."

"I was 'oping to 'ear that!" Francis nodded, his eyes lingering on Kiku for a beat too long. Francis then turned back toward Kyonosuke, using Kiku's comment as leverage to further discuss the matter.

Kiku found the proceedings of this meeting quite peculiar. He could detect a certain tension between Kyonosuke and Francis, both unwilling to bend for the other. But every now and again between rebuttals, Francis would flick his eyes to gaze upon Kiku for a moment. Whenever this happened, Kiku's eyes blinked in confusion. But before Francis' intensions could be known, the Frenchman would break his gaze—no, _tear_ his eyes—away from Kiku.

Before too long, the meeting was over. Kiku found himself once again with his right hand in the Frenchman's in yet another handshake.

"So, can I be expecting you at the next meeting too?" Francis said, his voice soft and breathy.

"If it is better that I do, then yes," answered Kiku, keeping his words vague since he was unsure of Kyonosuke's thoughts of his participation in the meetings.

"Well, I eagerly await the next time I 'ave the previlidge to see you," Francis said.

"Y-Yes." Kiku could not figure out why the Frenchman seemed to show such fondness for him. It was in a way quite rude to be more friendly towards him when the Emperor was in the same room, making Kiku feel rather awkward.

It wasn't for days before Kiku learned that it was the Frenchman who had requested for him to join the meeting and Kyonosuke had grudgingly complied to this.

-)-)-)

Just as Francis had wished, the following meetings did not commence with Kiku's absence. At first, Kiku believed there was actually little need for him to be there. He felt so because he mostly sat silently and listened to Kyonosuke and Francis argue, only commenting on the rare occasion Francis would call on him. Although he answered thoughtfully to the questions and gave honest opinions, Kiku hardly believed that his words would really mean anything at all to them in the long run. But gradually, Kiku realised that the comments _he _made had a heavier influence on the direction of discussion compared to those of Kyonosuke. Soon, the frequency at which Kiku spoke increased until the point at which Francis only seemed to speak to Kyonosuke simply because he was the Emperor but was more or less interested in what Kiku had to say.

Now with a busier schedule and more to think about, Kiku found that several weeks just flew by unlike before when every minute of the day dragged on.

There had been another meeting and Kiku was seeing Francis to the door, as was becoming a custom routine.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy," Kiku said tentatively, his feet slowing in pace.

"Hm?" Francis hummed, casting his eyes questioningly at the Asian.

"I..." Kiku swallowed. He felt his cheeks grow hot, contrary to his desperate efforts to steady himself before he struck the question that had been niggling at his mind. "If I may ask...I mean, I do not mean to be rude or anything but well...There's been something—"

"Mon cher." Francis stopped in his tracks, placing a casual hand on the other's shoulder. He meant the gesture to assuage Kiku's nervousness but instead received a flinch when his hand met the material of Kiku's kimono.

"I-I'm sorry," Kiku apologised for his involuntary flinch or his lack of poise—or most probably for both reasons. He cleared his throat, deciding that he had said too much to turn back now. "I have been aware of someone 'watching' me, shall we say for some time now. And I am wondering if—"

"Aaah, yes." Before Kiku could finish his sentence, Francis nodded his head several times knowingly, causing his golden locks to sway. "You are right. It was I."

"Oh." The confession was much less awkward than Kiku had imagined. In fact, it was over in mere moments. He had thought the ordeal would be a terribly awkward ordeal, with all his accusations of Francis. Although he had been sure the of the answer, he had wanted a confirmation. Moreover, he wanted to find out _why_. And as though Francis could read minds, Kiku's unspoken wonderings were answered.

"You were on my mind ever since the day I caught a glimpse of you when I came for my usual rendez-vous," Francis began, talking as though he were telling a fairytale. "You just appeared out of nowhere one day! Like magic! And as magic always is, you were a mystery that I needed to know the truth be'ind. I felt something very different about you from the others, you know what I am trying to say?"

"I see," Kiku said with a pause. He then began walking again. "I have another question," he said, this time in a lighter tone.

"Oui, oui." Francis flipped his hair back with a flick of his chin.

"I am curious to know why you are interested in helping us to fend off the people of Egeresu*."

The knowledge Japan received about Great Brittain and their endeavours to 'take over the world', (in the words of Francis Bonnefoy) and subsequently the risks of Japan's colonisation, were thanks to this Frenchman. And Francis was not only providing them with knowledge but also offering to give military insight and support. However, Kiku could not neglect the possibility that France had some devious reasoning behind what appeared to be hospitability and kindness.

"...Ah well," Francis took a moment to reflect on this and finally said, "My only purpose was to kick that caterpillar 'ead in the ass. You can trust me on this. I'm not interested in exploiting your people like that furry browed pirate."

"Okay," said Kiku, but the way Francis had trailed off told the Japanese that he had more to say on this. Kiku waited patiently.

"But now..." Francis eventually said, his voice almost a whisper. "I 'ave found another purpose."

-)-)-)

*Egeresu: Japan's term for England (or Igirisu as is the pronunciation now) during the Edo Era.

**NOTE: **How are you all doing? Merci beaucoup for all the reviews, visits, favs etc etc. Judging from the feedback, I will be raising the rating to M. You might have guessed 'why' by now. I mean, _Francis _is here which can only mean one thing right? Yeah, so it won't really involve overly graphic violence but something along the lines of 'sexual content'.

I apologise for le bad French. I'm still terrible at French and panicking over a French exam I have next week.

Anyway! Have a great day! Please leave a comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Love, 'onour, faith...Magnifique, non? The perfect choice for you, mon cher."

At hearing these words, Kiku's cheeks grew warm, tinting them in the same colour as the petals of the flowers he had clutched to his chest. His arms were full due to the sheer number of pink roses in the bouquet he had just received from Francis.

"They suit you very well, my dear friend," commented the Frenchman, sounding both smug and impressed. "I do 'ave good taste, don't I?"

Not quite sure of how to respond, Kiku settled on a meek nod. His gaze then fell back to the flowers; its luscious aromas pleasantly tickling his nose, the petals softly brushing his cheeks, even the tiny thorns along the stems held an artistic appeal. He had never seen flowers like these before.

"I am glad I was able to get them over from my country to show you. They are most beautiful, non?" Francis asked, taking a step closer to Kiku.

Smiling, Kiku agreed.

"Just like you."

Kiku's eyebrows arched, his eyes tilting up toward Francis, expressing his confusion.

"Ah, never mind." Francis placed his hand on his hip, his eyes wandering across the darkening autumn skies in pensive thought.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy?" Kiku said tentatively, readjusting his hold on his bouquet. "Is there something..."

"Tell me Kiku," Francis interrupted, as though he hadn't heard a word of what Kiku had been saying. His voice was deep with an uncharacteristic seriousness. "Why are you 'olding back?"

"I..." Again, Kiku was unsure of what to say. Focusing hard on keeping his eyes on the roses, he murmured, "I don't quite understand."

"Non, I know you understand what I am saying," Francis stated, shaking his head. "Is it easier if I say it like this? Why aren't _you_ Emperor?"

No, it wasn't easier at all, Kiku thought. In fact, such a straightforward remark only made the matter ten times harder to respond to. So far, whenever Francis had hinted on such of his opinions, Kiku had gotten away with his usual vague replies. But he could tell that Francis wasn't going to go home unsatisfied tonight.

Eventually, Kiku produced an answer. "It is my fate..."

"Fate?" Francis laughed out in disbelief. "It is no joke, you know? _I _know, _you _know, _everyone _knows that you are clearly the more suitable, no, the _most _suitable to bare the crown on your 'ead. Your people are troubled and your Emperor is only leading them into further misery! Those British idiots are getting more aggressive as we speak! Even my men are struggling to 'old them back. All of my efforts go to waste simply because who you call your _Emperor_ is not willing to cooperate! It is 'is own country we are talking about!"

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Francis continued.

"You cannot 'ide from me. The look in your eyes tells me 'ow restless you are. That you are ready to take action unlike your current leader! But why do you 'old yourself back? Why—"

"_Please_." Kiku's breathing was unsteady, the roses rustling due to his quivering hands. "Please understand. His Royal Highness is the rightful Emperor. There is nothing else to say."

It seemed as though another rush of words were threatening to spill from the Frenchman's mouth, however, he simply licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Hm, I will say no more then."

An orange glow had spread all over their surroundings, colouring the gardens and the sky as though it were a sepia photograph. Kiku watched the shadows of swaying tree branches on the grass, the small leaves dancing in the gentle breeze.

"Thank you for preparing this bouquet," Kiku finally said, his voice now calm having lost its rigidity. "I had only ever seen sketches of these flowers in foreign books before today."

"De rien, it is no problem," Francis said, his eyes meeting Kiku's. "I did this not only so you could see a little of my culture but also because it was something I wanted to do personally."

"May I ask, why?" asked Kiku.

"As I said earlier, roses are a symbol of love, 'onour and faith."

Kiku gave a soft laugh. "That is very interesting. I also learned that for the first time today. You teach me many things that I do not know."

Francis sighed, his hand suddenly on Kiku's shoulder. Through the material of Kiku's kimono, Francis felt the Japanese man's muscles tense although he made sure to keep his expression unchanged. So naive and so very sensitive—his delicate frame and graceful movements were an artwork in itself. What would it take to shed him of his outer shell and reveal his true self?

"Ah...Monsieur Bonnefoy?"

"I want you to see and acknowledge your potential, mon cher. That is all."

-)-)-)

Kiku was seated across from Kyonosuke. There was a stifling silence, one Kiku had grown used to from living in the Japanese Imperial Palace. It was the sort of parental silence given to children when they had misbehaved. Kiku knew the treatment was humiliating and undignifying yet it wasn't something he couldn't endure. Yes, he endured and suffered, he bowed down at their feet, but never would he lose himself to these people.

"Kiku-san," Kyonosuke's indolent voice drawled at last. "This is my palace, yes?"

"Yes."

"This is my country," Kyonosuke said, making a circular gesture with his arms for emphasis, "yes?"

"Yes."

"I am Emperor, yes?"

"Yes."

Kyonosuke hummed, pondering on this for a moment. "Then why is it that I am hearing some interesting things about you lately?"

Kiku bit his lip, knowing he would not be thrilled about what he was going to hear. "I dare not have any intentions that would displease you. Alas, what may it be that has reached your ears, Your Royal Highness?"

"It is very interesting, let me assure you," Kyonosuke said, teasingly. "What? Something about your disliking of my rule over Japan?"

Kiku sighed inwardly, immediately connecting the dots. The frequency at which Francis brought up the topic with him concerning the 'rightful Emperor', was increasing recently. He had feared that they would be overheard sooner or later, and apparently it had happened sooner than later.

"That is a misunderstanding, Your Royal Highness." Kiku spoke clearly, confidence resonating in every word. "Please know that I forever respect Your Highness and am willing to do all that is within my ability to support you."

"Do you swear to the Heavens?" Kyonosuke said.

"I swear to the Heavens," Kiku stated, bowing his head to the tatami mats.

"Very well," Kyonosuke said as he observed Kiku's actions. He then added under his breath, "But it is I who cannot figure out why I am where I am."

"I beg your pardon, Your Royal Highness?" Kiku said, unable to trust his own ears of what Kyonosuke had just whispered.

Kyonosuke cleared his throat, donning an irritated expression. "You may raise your head, is what I said," he huffed.

Kiku blinked, certain of himself that Kyonosuke had just lied. A strange feeling burned at Kiku's chest as he realised that it was the first time he had seen Kyonosuke speak from his heart. But before he even had the chance to speak, the two cousins were interrupted.

A shrill voice was heard from the hallway, something in between what could be called whaling and shrieking. Then, the sliding doors were opened hurriedly.

"Oh! It's terrible!" The person who had burst into the room was the lady who claimed to be Kyonosuke's wife. She appeared frazzled, not even caring to warn them of her entrance.

"Ofuku," Kyonosuke said. "What is the commotion about?"

"Oh dear! Terrible news has reached my ears, please listen." Not even bothering to properly enter the room, Ofuku began her story, her face contorted in anguish. "It is the French! They have put down their arms, refusing to fight! They say they are on what they call a 'strike'. It is terrible! What shall we do?"

Both Kyonosuke and Kiku took a moment to allow the lady's words to sink in. Ofuku however did not allow them much time as she proceeded with her dramatic dialogue.

"You!" she cried, suddenly turning her body toward Kiku. "Do something about this! Bonnefoy-san listens to whatever you say, does he not?" she spoke almost accusingly, as though Kiku was in the wrong. "Take responsibility! It's all your fault anyway, Kiku-san! Do you hear?"

"Now, now," Kyonosuke beckoned to Ofuku to sit beside him. She did so and Kyonosuke laid a hand on hers to calm her. Once her breathing had evened out and she sat quietly, Kyonosuke turned back to his cousin. "What she says in not entirely wrong. Earlier I received word of the French soldiers going on their 'strike'." Kyonosuke paused for a moment before he slowly spoke. "Kiku-san, you mentioned before that you would do anything to support me, yes?"

"...Yes," Kiku replied.

"Then, Kiku-san, I am trusting you to work things out with Bonnefoy-san. With utmost efficiency."

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hello! How are you all? I hope the plot is making sense, to some degree at least. It's so wonderful that you're reading this story. I really hope you're enjoying it! Man, I miss Yao, hehe.

**Review Response: **Thank you for your question _**Obsessed-Language-Freak**_! Yaaay its a linguistics related question!

So, why did Japan refer to Britain as 'Egeresu' during the Edo period when they pronounce it as 'Igirisu' now. Well, (please don't quote me on this), but this is what I know about why this change occurred.

It is said that the word 'Igirisu' comes from the Portuguese word, 'Inglez'. But during the Edo period, when a lot of Dutch words were being brought into Japan, they used 'Egeresu' which comes from the Dutch word 'Engelsch'.

I hope that helped a little?

Have a nice day everyone!

Please leave me a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**WARNING: Mature content.**

**Chapter Twelve**

_A warm arm was secured around his back, holding him against that familiar broad chest__、__his ear pressed against the steadily beating heart. Gentle fingers laced themselves through his hair, soothing the ache in his head. Despite the heaviness he felt in his body, the calming touches created a sense of tranquillity in his mind and he wished that it would never end..._

_Grudgingly, he opened his eyes._

"_Ge-ge?" he murmured. His eyelids struggled to stay open as he stared up at the blurred features of Yao's face. _

"_Are you feeling alright-aru, Xiaodan?" Yao spoke quietly as to not surprise the one in his arms. _

"_Sorry, I..."_

_Yao chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't apologise-aru. Do you remember what happened?"_

_Kiku took a moment to think. "...No," he said. _

"_That's okay," Yao assured. "You weren't out for long. You must have overworked yourself and fainted." _

"_Ah...I'm sorry."_

"_Xiaodan, don't apologise, remember?" Yao scolded playfully. _

_Kiku nodded. His vision had finally returned to how it should be and the light-headedness had also been alleviated. With help from the older man, Kiku slowly raised himself off Yao's knees to sit beside him._

"_The efforts you put into your duties isn't a bad thing. But you work too much-aru," Yao said, his eyebrows knitted worriedly. "You know my motto; with good health comes good lifestyle." _

"_Yes Ge-ge, you are right. I'll be careful from now so please don't be upset," said Kiku. "It's just that, I simply can't live with anything less than perfect for you Ge-ge."_

"_Everything you do for me is perfect," Yao told Kiku earning a humble blush. "I am so grateful that you are by my side-aru."_

_Kiku shook his head insistently. "No, I-I am the one who is blessed by your kindness Ge-ge. I have no clue as for how to repay you...I am but an inexperienced child, without a skill to offer..."_

_It pained Yao to see that look in Kiku's eyes which told of his lack of self respect. "Listen Xiaodan. You have much to offer-aru and you display your multiple skills daily. And it is your elders who are responsible for guiding you as you go through the stages of your life." _

_Kiku's lips quivered slightly, his eyes lowered in shame. "Yes Ge-ge, but I am worthless for I was discarded by my kin in the bamboo forest." _

_The honesty in Kiku's words took Yao by surprise. It was rare that Kiku allowed himself to speak so openly to someone. To Yao, this was a sign of Kiku's trust toward him. _

"_Tiansheng wo cai bi youyong," said Yao out of the blue. "Have you heard this saying before Xiaodan?"_

"_No, I haven't Ge-ge," Kiku replied._

"_Well, it means that there is a place for everyone-aru," Yao explained. "You are a gift, sent from Heaven to Earth. There is always a reason why Heaven sent you-aru. So, can you still think that you are worthless, Xiaodan?" _

_Slowly, warmth crept back into Kiku's face, small wrinkles developing at the corners of his eyes. "No, I cannot." _

"_Remember that, Xiaodan," Yao said, pleased with what he saw. "Now, you should rest a little more. You've done too much work lately-aru."_

"_Ge-ge, wait," Kiku said. _

"_No-aru, you're not thinking of getting up and working straight away, are you?" Yao sounded slightly cross, his arms folded across his chest. _

"_Oh, no," Kiku assured. He then dug inside his silk jacket, producing something that had been tucked into his belt. "To say the truth, there's actually another reason why I had not had enough rest lately." _

_Kiku reached his hand out, offering something to Yao on his open palm. Curiously, Yao peered at it and carefully picked it up. It was a small brocade bag, only big enough for a few beans to fit inside. Yao ran a thumb over the surface, feeling something hard inside, like a card of thick paper. A piece of string was knotted firmly to keep the bag closed. _

"_What's this?" Yao asked. _

_Kiku's eyes were directed slightly to the left of Yao, feeling embarrassed to look him in the eye. "It is an amulet. The wooden card inside has been blessed for protection. It will ward off bad spirits and invite good luck."_

"_You made this-aru?" Yao asked, still admiring the small object. _

_Kiku nodded. _

"_For me?"_

"_Yes," smiled Kiku. "I'm afraid it isn't much but..."_

"_Xiaodan, it's perfect-aru." _

_Kiku raised his eyes to look at Yao, but the glare from the afternoon sun suddenly blocked his view. He found himself surrounded by the brightness of the sun and then abruptly, the light vanished, this time throwing him into darkness. _

_Kiku blinked, disoriented and shocked. It took a few moments before his vision adjusted to the abrupt change. _

"_I will not let you take Xiaodan!" a voice yelled. That was unmistakably Yao's voice._

_Struggling against the darkness, Kiku tried harder to see what was happening. Then, he caught a glimpse of something. It was the moonlight slanting off the edge of a sword. He looked more closely and finally recognised the sword. _

_It was his own. _

_He felt himself recoiling, his heart beating painfully against his chest. It was a horrific sight. Three shadows all baring swords; a shorter statured shadow behind a larger one, the two opposing the third. A hand, _his _hand made a quick twist, sending his sword in a swift motion straight into the flesh of—_

"No!"

"Oh la la!"

"M-Monsieur Bonnefoy? I did not realise you coming in," Kiku stammered, yanking his head up. He felt a bead of cold sweat trickle down his hairline.

"Ah, you were sleeping, so you did not notice," Francis explained casually.

"I was asleep?" Kiku heaved a sigh with thorough embarrassment.

"You did not even realise you had fallen asleep?" Francis chuckled. "You must be very tired, mon cher. Maybe there is something troubling you?"

"Oh, it's nothing at all," Kiku said shakily. He took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of the rattled feeling he had after having seen the scenes from his past replayed in the form of a dream. A mixture of joy and grief filled his heart. Joy; because he had relived the beautiful sensations of being close to the one he loved. Grief; from the guilt of wounding Yao, from the motion of betrayal, from the broken promises, from the sorrow of eternal parting.

"Though you look stunning at all 'ours of the day, it is 'eartbreaking to see such a look on your face," Francis said softly. "Forget about a lost love. It will only keep 'urting you. You know I am always 'ere if you are in trouble."

The man's ability to read him like a book made Kiku feel a little uneasy around the Frenchman. Before the discussion could grow out of control, Kiku decided to redirect the topic. "Please accept my apology for not welcoming you in. It was very rude of me to have fallen asleep when I was expecting a guest."

"Non, non, I'm not bothered," Francis told Kiku. He then reached over to a tall, glass bottle that was standing on the table. "Anyway, I brought along a little something for us."

As Francis took the bottle into his hands, Kiku looked with deep interest. The Frenchman held a small metal gadget in one hand, using it to remove a cork lodged into the lip of the bottle. Having unsealed the bottle, Francis poured some of its' contents into two strange looking containers. They were also made of glass and looked like a U-shape cup balanced upon a long stem. The musical sound of the liquid pouring in somehow enticed Kiku even more.

Francis chuckled. "You 'aven't even tasted it and you look so pleased already."

"It is a beverage?" asked Kiku, eyeing the rather toxic colour of the liquid.

"Oui, oui," Francis replied with amusement. "This is your first time to drink wine?"

Kiku nodded.

"Well, it's an alco'ol made from fermented grape juice—Voila," Francis placed a glass in front of Kiku. "People from my country love it! We drink it like water. Try some, mon cher."

Kiku nodded again, taking hold of the glass being careful to imitate the way Francis had pinched it with his fingers. He watched the way the wine swirled when he picked up the glass. A delicate scent carried its way to his nose as Kiku raised the glass to his lips. He took a cautious sip.

"Is it good? Or is it great?"

At first, Kiku's taste buds rejected the flavour as it was nothing close to what he had expected. Then the deep, fruity flavour spread through his mouth, pleasing his palate. The quality of the taste kept growing even as the liquid slipped down his throat. "I-It's very different from the alcohol we drink," Kiku admitted. "But, it is excellent."

"I knew you would enjoy it," Francis hummed in satisfaction. He too took a sip of his top most favoured drink. "So Kiku, you 'ad something you wanted to discuss this evening?"

Gently setting the glass on the table, Kiku made a small bow. "Yes, it concerns matters with the military forces..." Kiku struggled to find a way to bring up the topic of the French military unit's strike without offending Francis. "There seems to be some 'difficulty', if what I am hearing is correct..."

Francis sighed in consideration. "Ah, my men are on strike," he stated simply. "There is nothing I can do."

"Would it be possible for you to give me some insight?" suggested Kiku, betting on the chances he had. "What has caused them to put down their arms?"

"Mon cher, we do want to 'elp, but you must understand that we gain little in doing so," explained Francis matter-of-factly. "A strike or two can only be expected."

Bitterly, Kiku accepted Francis' words. He could not at all deny what the Frenchman said was true. However, it was his job to somehow change the situation.

"'ere." Francis poured some more wine into Kiku's glass, giving him a look of sympathy. "Maybe we can work something out. If you are willing to make a deal with me, I 'ave an idea."

"Thank you, Monsieur Bonnefoy," Kiku said, comforted by the positive turn in their conversation. "What do you propose?"

A mischievous spark danced in the Frenchman's cerulean eyes. Finding joy in causing the Japanese man some discomfort of anticipation, he stayed silent. He took his time to refill their glasses again, beginning to thoroughly enjoy their meeting.

As he waited, Kiku drank some more of the foreign alcohol. Possibly due to his lack of familiarity to the drink, he was already feeling his senses dulling. Francis, who was carefully observing Kiku, did not miss the hints.

"I see it is true," Francis said to himself.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear..."

"The wine might 'ave been a little strong, my friend," Francis said. His voice had taken on a new tone; just as deep and sweet and slippery as the French wine. "'ow about I tell you about my idea, hm?"

"Y-yes," Kiku said, taking several deep breaths to steady the unease caused by the alcohol.

"Alright." For some reason, Francis stood and repositioned himself to sit by Kiku's side. "I promise you I will talk to my people and convince them to abandon their strike if you give me a little something."

"Do you mean money?" asked Kiku. In his current condition, he was speaking without thinking, even frightening himself with the frank words coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, non, non, non," Francis said.

"If it is not money, do you mean manual labour?"

"Ah, getting closer," Francis grinned. "In a way I guess you could call it that. Look, I want _you_. I want your body, Kiku."

He took a moment to process the words floating into his ears. It was only once they had sunk in that Kiku realised what he had put himself into. Immediately, he tried to protest, to suggest something different, but Francis already had him in a strong hold.

"I don't think you 'ave a choice 'ere," was all he said before hoisting Kiku up against the wall and placing a kiss on his lips.

"N-no, I—" Kiku couldn't get any further as another pressing kiss silenced him.

"I only accept upfront-payment, I'm afraid," Francis stated, looking more than ready to ravish his desired dessert. "Now, will you do it, or won't you?"

Silence split the air.

"F-for my country..." Kiku finally whispered, bowing his head with gritted teeth, surrendering. "I will."

Those to words were all the Frenchman needed to hear. With a sly smile, he pushed down on Kiku's chest until he was lying flat on the tatami mats.

Kiku stared blankly up at the ceiling. He had never imagined things would come to this. But all he could do now was to lay still until it was over. It would be over before long, he told himself. However, the reactions his body took to Francis' touches betrayed him. The first of his dives into humiliation began when a small gasp escaped his lips when a tongue ran down the nape of his neck.

"You 'ave never done this." Francis did not need confirmation to know his suspicions were indeed true. The very thought of being his first, of being the one to teach him, thrilled Francis to no end. "Now, listen to what I tell you keeping in mind that it all depends on 'ow well you satisfy me, Kiku. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Monsieur Bonnefoy." He hated how clearly his fear came out in his voice.

Already, Francis was shaking his head as he clicked his tongue. "It is not 'Monsieur Bonnefoy', you must call me by my prenom. Try."

Turning his head to the side, Kiku complied. "Yes, F-Francis."

Francis leaned down, hovering over Kiku's ear and whispered into it. "Well done my dear Kiku."

A shiver crawled along Kiku's spine and he closed his eyes. He felt the weight of the man on top of him and a hand grasping his head as he was given another kiss. Francis failed to even notice Kiku's pursed lips as he forcefully pushed his tongue inside, exploring every detail before playing with Kiku's tongue.

Kiku shuddered as he felt the layers of his clothing being stripped off, one by one. He was now left, without a single thing covering his skin and he continued to stare at the wall.

Francis sat back, observing what lay before him. Soft, pale skin complement the well trained, toned muscles yet such a petit frame compared to men of the west. Flawless. Francis hovered a hand over the quivering chest.

It was when cold fingers made contact to his sensitive skin that Kiku jerked away, his hands striking out at Francis by reflex.

"Oh hon hon." Francis easily caught Kiku's arms and pulled them over his head, pressing them against the floor. "Now, I don't 'ave to be rought with you, you know...Unless you prefer it that way."

With his free hand, Francis traced Kiku's collarbone, only to have Kiku struggle against his hold a second time.

"Well, if that's what you want," Francis snarled. He swiftly picked up a length of cloth that was used to secure Kiku's kimono and used it instead to tie the small hands to a leg of the low table. Now with both hands free, he ran them roughly over Kiku's chest and down to his hips. He bent over, blowing some hot air over Kiku's nipple before teasing it with his teeth. The way the smaller man squirmed at his every touch fascinated the Frenchman. He successfully hardened the small nub in his mouth, feeling it twitch.

"Don't 'old back your voice," Francis told Kiku, who was clearly in a mental fight to contain his reactions to the minimum. "Let me 'ear you."

Kiku shook his head, although he could not trust himself to remain silent for long. He froze when he felt two large hands on his thighs, spreading them apart. His face grew hot in utter shame.

"I said to stop your silly game of silence," Francis warned. But he knew Kiku would cave in, because he knew exactly what would force that voice out of him.

Kiku bit down hard on his tongue as he felt a shooting pain caused by the insertion of something foreign inside him. He panted, his eyes snapping open as Francis moved his finger around before mercilessly adding a second. Kiku held back a cry of pain at the added digit, writhing from how Francis was moving his fingers against his inner walls.

Wanting to somehow cover his face, Kiku pulled at the cloth around his wrists. But the constraints were secured tightly, the only thing he achieved was a punishing third finger.

"Hm, you are pretty stubborn," Francis commented. Then, while still massaging Kiku inside, he used his tongue to assault the smaller man's length.

Taken completely by surprise, a deep moan finally made its way out. It was then followed by cries and hisses and more moans. Kiku's mind had lost all sense of rational thought, his body taken over by his senses. The pain and the pleasure was simply too much to handle.

The warmth bubbling in his lower abdomen alerted Kiku that he was shamelessly going to release into the Frenchman's mouth. But he was surprised by the sudden removal of Francis' tongue.

"Not yet, Kiku," Francis whispered as he yanked his fingers out as well causing Kiku to squeeze his eyes shut from the pain. Then, Francis brought a hand up to cover Kiku's eyes. "It'll feel better like this."

Kiku panicked; his hands were immobile, his eyes were covered and his head was spinning from being denied of release. He was aware of Francis fidgeting with something and then placing himself between Kiku's legs. A second later, all thoughts vanished as something much, much larger than Francis' three fingers combined plunged inside him.

"Aahh...nnn...no!" His head tilted back, trying to find a way to deal with the harsh thrusts from the Frenchman. "Francis, no...please...nnngh!"

Through the tightness, Francis managed to locate the right spot. A long groan came from Kiku's throat as Francis repeatedly hit him there as well as pumping Kiku with his hand.

"Francis! No..." Kiku's tensed shoulders relaxed. Francis felt the muscles clenching around him as well as the length in his hand pulsating. Almost immediately, Francis reached his own climax as well, releasing himself inside.

Francis fell heavily onto the smaller man, both covered in sweat and out of breath. Neither spoke, simply lying still.

"That was very good," Francis said eventually, giving Kiku a small kiss on the cheek. He slowly got up onto his knees, reaching over to slip the cloth off Kiku's wrists. "I will talk to my people. I will also expect this again very soon."

He didn't reply, or move, or even look at the other man. He listened as the Frenchman cleaned and straightened himself. He heard footsteps against the tatami mats, then the sound of the paper door open and close, then the footsteps again, fading away gradually...

Very slowly, Kiku brought his shaking hands down over his face, clawing weakly with his fingers. His lips were parted in a silent scream. Then, the tears came. They slid down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor ceaselessly.

With the tears that fell, Kiku's dignity were lost along with them.

"_Can you still think that you are worthless, Xiaodan?" _

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Oh noooo...what have I done? Oh no...Let's ah say it's all Francis' fault, what a devious little man...

I don't usually write this kind of thing but, I eh, gave it a shot. And, I'm not really sure what to say...

But, other than 'that' part, it was really nice to have a little Yao again!

Please review! If you'd like to!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Love is magical. Love transforms those cast under its' spell both on the inside and out. When one falls into the embracing arms of love, they are replenished with the nourishing essences of joy, which gives a brilliant shimmer to their eyes, glow to their skin and warmth to their heart. On the other hand, when one becomes entangled in the web of a loveless relationship, the coiling threads of the web will stick to his limbs—gradually binding his body and draining him of life to the point where he is no longer recognisable. Kiku—with his ashen skin, cracked lips and dull eyes—was living proof of this.

A long sigh made its way passed slightly parted lips, his breath white from the icy temperature. Tired eyes were slanted toward the navy sky, gazing upon the falling snow. They were like small, white gems, the gentle winds delivering them to settle upon bare branches and rooftops. The newly lain layer of white carpet beneath his feet was soft as he shifted his weight.

It was only times like these when Kiku felt his mind was at rest. Standing alone, showered by flakes of snow, he almost believed he could melt away and become one with nature itself. As though the purity of the snow would cleanse his tainted body by a simple touch of his fingers...

Or was it too late to make amends? Had he allowed himself to be violated too many times? He had lost count long ago of the number of evenings the Frenchman had slid open the doors of his room to be paid another instalment off a seemingly endless debt.

"Yao-san," Kiku whispered into the night. He had restrained himself from uttering that name aloud until now. He had been afraid if he did so that he would succumb to the true sorrow that he felt and risk his weakness to surface. But he simply could not hold it inside any longer, overwhelmed with a sense of suffocation that he needed to somehow relieve.

As if to answer Kiku, a gust of wind arose. It blew into his face and through his hair, very brief but intense. Kiku closed his eyes and he swore he heard amongst the whistling of the wind Yao's voice calling to him—_Xiaodan...Xiaodan... _

Suddenly, hasty footsteps from behind, entered Kiku's ears. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, finding Matsunaga rushing toward him.

"There you are," the man said, out of breath. "Please come inside, being out in such cold weather is damaging for your health."

Placing Matsunaga's statement to the side, Kiku turned back to look at the scenery again. "Matsunaga, our winters are cold and lonely, but also beautiful."

"Well, indeed," Matsunaga agreed, his teeth chattering. "Now come, why not admire the gardens from indoors? Look, your face is so white, and your hands—"

Seeing the bluish tinge to Kiku's hands, Matsunaga reached over in concern. But just as his fingers brushed Kiku's skin—which was terribly cold—Kiku flinched and pulled his arms around himself defensively. His eyes shaded over in trepidation of being touched.

"You're right," Kiku murmured, quickly turning around to make his way back inside. He was careful to avoid Matsunaga's eyes, walking hastily, leaving behind Matsunaga to stare after him. Kiku's carriage which had once held pride yet also modesty was now hunched and tense. The power and elegance to his stride lost as well, replaced with rigid, wary footsteps.

The old man's hands curled into fists at his sides in anger. Anger toward all the hardships Kiku was put through. Anger toward everything that caused Kiku suffering. Lastly, and most greatly...

Anger toward himself.

-)-)-)

Although the harsh winters had finally passed, the hard-edged situations between the East and West were still as cold as it ever had been, showing no signs of allayment. The severity of the pressing issues left not even a moment for acknowledgement of the fully bloomed, magnificent cherry-blossoms.

"Things are way out of 'and!" Francis said firmly, his foul mood nothing like the bright spring air outside. "I am doing everything I can! I 'ave made sure my men do not go on strike and I am 'elping you strengthen and modernise your military forces. It is _your_ people! They are attacking my people when all we are doing is trying to 'elp!"

"You must understand we have been isolated for a long time," Kyonosuke's serving man explained. "The fear our people have toward foreigners cannot be helped. Especially under the circumstances we face with Egeresu..."

"That is exactly what I am saying!" Francis exclaimed in irritation. "_We, _the French, are 'elping you to fight against the Englishmen. It is the British 'o you want to attack, not us! As Emperor, it is your duty to make things straight amongst your people. You must go and clear whatever your people cannot get through their 'eads yourself!"

"His Majesty cannot leave the palace," the servant argued adamantly. "The palace is the safest place in this entire country. In such unstable times, it is most important for His Royal Majesty to remain under top security to ensure his well being."

Francis shook his head in disgust. "You do not understand and maybe you never will. I guess I 'ave come to the point where I must reconsider my options."

Those were his final words before Francis rose and briskly exited the room. With frustration clearly visible from the creases in his forehead, Kyonosuke's servant quickly stood to follow after the Frenchman in hopes that he could somehow assuage Francis' anger.

A silence veiled the room between the two remaining men, Kiku and Kyonosuke. Time ticked on as they sat, distant melodies of the birds singing drifting into the room. All Kiku wanted to do was to lay his head down and escape into oblivion, but he knew he could not do that. If he did, all would be for nothing. The things he sacrificed, the efforts he made, they would all unravel and leave his country—and himself—in a broken mess...

Kyonosuke, who had been absentmindedly gazing toward the mountains, opened his mouth and finally broke the silence. He spoke in a soft, wistful murmur, but Kiku also detect a bitterness in his words.

"If your father had never failed to fend off the foreigners, our country would have never had to suffer like it is..."

A spark flared inside Kiku. He could not believe his cousin would dare to speak in such a way about his father—the previous Emperor of Japan.

"I would like to apologize in advance," Kiku stated firmly, rounding on Kyonosuke in a way he had never done before, "but I cannot dismiss your remarks of my father. I am sure that at all times he had Japan's best interest in mind. I believe that it had _never _been in his intentions for things to turn out as they have."

Kyonosuke allowed himself a moment before he made his response. "How do you know?" he said quietly, almost like a hiss.

"I..." Kiku trailed off.

"Yes, that's right, you _can't _know for sure Kiku-san," Kyonosuke declared, his voice rising in pitch. "_You _do not understand. _You _just disappeared to a foreign country, leaving who to clean up after your father? Yes, that's right. _Me!_"

The sudden outburst left Kiku stunned. It was the first time Kyonosuke was actually speaking openly (though highly emotionally driven) toward him. Suddenly, his cousin's attitude and behaviour seemed to make sense. Kyonosuke had been forced to receive the hard end of the stick in his own place. But just because Kiku had decided to return (although he meant no harm), Kyonosuke could not simply accept him. Although Kiku's return gave Kyonosuke the opportunity to give up his position as Emperor, his pride would not allow him to do so.

"I am deeply sorry," Kiku breathed. "So, deeply..."

Kyonosuke turned his chin away, as though to brush him off. "It is too late for apologies now. Everything has been taken from me. My life before being crowned Emperor, my health and now even my love has been taken away from me...The only thing I have to look forward to is my death, which thankfully does not seem to be too far away."

With earnest eyes, Kiku protested against his cousin's words. "Please, do not say such a sad thing. I am always willing to do anything that would be of assistance to you." Then, something slipped into Kiku's mind. He had not seen the lady Ofuku in several months. "Please, tell me what you mean when you say your love has been taken away from you?" Kiku gently requested.

"Fine," Konosuke huffed grudgingly. "It is Ofuku. They have removed her from the palace."

"Why so?" Kiku asked, surprised.

The older man's eyes that had shown anger were now filled with sadness. "I-it is a long story...Back when I was no more than the Emperor's nephew, when you had still resided in this palace, I had met a young girl who had just started working as a maid at the palace. Despite our differences in status, we instantly developed a close bond. We enjoyed each other's company. She made me content. I was incomplete without her. Because I was simply 'the nephew', nobody took notice of us at all. That is until the terrible events occurred.

"With my becoming of Emperor also came the disapproval of my relationship with Ofuku. I was told repeatedly to refrain from seeing her and she was victim to ill treatment from her vengeful fellow maids, who were ridden with jealousy. However, I fought against all that tried to sever the ties between Ofuku and myself and she remained strong the entire time."

Kiku nodded. "So that is why you present her as your wife although you are not officially wed."

"That is correct," Kyonosuke confirmed. "I thought that if I said it strongly enough, no one could deny it. But still, I was forbidden to make matters official between Ofuku and myself. So, we decided to take things to an even higher level. One that we thought would leave no choice but to accept our partnership. Alas, everything only turned against us with greater force..."

Although Kyonosuke had not specified the measures he had taken, Kiku understood. "A child?" he whispered.

"Yes. But unfortunately, her pregnancy had the reverse effect. She, and our unborn child, have now been exiled."

There were no words to be offered to his suffering cousin. Kiku could only bow his head in sorrow for all of the losses. Kiku also felt a sense of empathy, Kyonosuke's story of his forbidden love reminding him a little of himself and Yao.

"Your Majesty," Kiku finally said. "I promise, we will work through this. I will do everything I my power. The only thing I ask of you, is that you will continue to have faith in life."

Kyonosuke shook his head weakly. "No Kiku-san, there is no hope, everything is falling apart. Ofuku is no longer here and as you also heard, it is only a matter of time before the French abandons us and we will be under the hands of Egeresu..." Bitterly, Kyonosuke added, "and I can do nothing. I am too weak both physically and spiritually."

"Your Royal Highness," Kiku repeated. "The only thing, the _only _thing, I ask is that you have faith. Please leave everything else for me to take care of."

"What?"

"I will go in person and resolve the conflicts between our people and the French. I will also find Ofuku and your child and bring them back to the Imperial Palace."

"...Kiku-san, why?"

Determination burned in Kiku's eyes.

"Because Heaven has sent you and I to Earth for a reason."

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter. And as always, your reviews have made me so soooo happy!

And just if anyone's interested, at this point (end of chapter 13), Kiku is around 20 years old. I'm guessing its a little hard to follow the timeline since I jump forward at weird timings.

I hope you all have an awesome day!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Finally let out of the confines of the palace walls, Kiku's face lit up with a renewed freshness now with the grand gates far behind him. He was aware the way he felt was unfitting of the serious occasion but he could not control his emotions which transcended his rational thoughts. It was only misfortunate that their journey began in the summer season. They would have to be cautious of dehydration and heat stroke but at the same time they had not a minute to put to waste.

An even greater challenge they had to face was the risk of being recognised by townsmen. Until they arrived at their destination they did not want to draw any unnecessary attention, which would only serve as an impedance on their journey. This meant that the palanquin was out of the question, much to Matsunaga's frustration. 'It is not right for one so noble to have to _walk_', he had protested but Kiku managed to convince him that the latter would be the better option. Their entourage was limited to the minimum; Kiku, Matsunaga, several soldiers from the Imperial Army, Francis and his French attendants and finally some porters and pack-horses.

As he walked, Kiku touched the sleeve of the garment he was wearing. It was made of a coarse material, unlike the delicate silks he usually wore. It was also plain in colour and did not have the imperial crest of the Red-Crowned Crane anywhere on it either. The hakama worn over the kimono was also bland with divided trousers. His sword slung by his leg.

"Are you absolutely certain you are okay to go on this mission?" Matsunaga murmured from beside Kiku worriedly. "I mean, I see no reason why you must put yourself into such danger…"

"I am positively certain, Matsunaga," Kiku said firmly. He shot a glance over his shoulder, adding, "Look, the palace is already out of sight. It is too late to make changes now."

"It is never too late," Matsunaga mumbled, turning his head to look back toward the narrow road straight ahead of them.

"Come Matsunaga," Kiku said consolingly. "When I explained to Monsieur Bonnefoy that I would be going in the place of His Royal Majesty, he agreed to continue supporting our country since we are showing him how much this means to us. That is more than enough for me to do all I can to accomplish the mission ahead."

"Yes, however," Matsunaga still appeared to be unconvinced, "why must it be you who must go? I believe it is more, well, appropriate if you stay in the palace while I go and settle the issues amongst the foreigners."

Kiku shook his head. "No, that will not do. Our people are in confusion. Innocent lives are being lost and many are driven to commit crimes that they shouldn't have to commit. If it isn't my job—as the previous Emperor's son and representative of our present Emperor—to care for and maintain peace for our people, then who's job is it?"

Furthermore, Kiku actually had another job for Mastunaga in mind, but he chose to leave that aside for now. The right time would come later.

The journey continued. It was demanding and strenuous. One would have suspected a member of the royal family such as Kiku would grow tired quickly, but he was surprisingly strong and did not hold them back at all. His years as a servant and his daily training had built him up differently to the typical prince. Regardless, since they could not afford to rest often and the mountainous route they had picked—to avoid main cities—was harsh and ruthless, everyone finding the journey to be confronting. But they all pushed on, struggling through the humid summer haze.

It was on one, quiet evening that the first cool wind blew, whispering the coming of autumn. They had decided to stop and rest to savour the pleasant evening and Kiku had called Matsunaga to sit beside him by some large trees.

"Matsunaga, I have something I must ask of you," Kiku began, speaking softly. "But before I do so, I want you to know that you have been very good to me and I very much appreciate all of your efforts. Thank you for protecting my family and me."

Matsunaga chuckled, humbly shaking his head. "No, no, I am unworthy of such praise. Everyday I think to myself how I could have done things in a better way and how differently your life might have been if only I had been more competent in my duties."

"Matsunaga, do not dwell on what is in the past. We must look at what we have now and what lays ahead," Kiku stated. "And because I trust in your loyalty to the Honda House, I want to appoint you to a very important task."

"What may that be?" Matsunaga inquired.

"Go and seek out Ofuku," Kiku murmured, his eyes looking into the sky and sorting through the stars as though he was trying to search for the lady. "She will be with her child—His Royal Majesty's child. You must find them and escort them back to the palace. Back to where they belong. You mustn't allow anyone to refuse their return to their rightful home. His Highness is waiting."

Matsunaga's thick eyebrows arched at first, surprised by Kiku's proposal. To seek out those who have been exiled and to bring them back to the palace was treasonous. And judging by Kiku's words, he was implying Ofuku, a lowly maid, to marry the Emperor of Japan. But Kiku's fervent eyes told Matsunaga that he meant every word he had spoken. Finally, Matsunaga nodded his head.

"It is likely that when you find the lady that she will refuse to go with you. But give her this and she will understand." A small scroll was taken out of Kiku's sleeve and he carefully handed it to Matsunaga. "It is a letter from His Royal Majesty."

"I will make sure this safely reaches her hands," declared the older man. "And I will guard her and her child back to the Imperial Palace with my life. However…" A small frown appeared on Matsunaga's lips. "That leaves me concerned for your safety. I am not doubting your ability, but with myself gone…"

Looking Matsunaga straight in the eyes, Kiku clasped his hands together. "Do not worry over me, Matsunaga. I am prepared for whatever I must face. Just know that you and I will meet again back at the Imperial Palace once everything is done, will we not?"

Tears glistened at the corners of Matsunaga's aged eyes. Kiku's strong will never ceased to amaze him. He nodded repeatedly. "Yes, yes we will."

"Now go," Kiku said quietly.

With a final, deep bow, Matsunaga straightened and silently disappeared into the foliage. Kiku stared after him. The older man did not look back once. After he was gone, Kiku turned in the opposite direction to face his own future.

Kiku had not seen the smile that was on Matsunaga's face as he walked away with his back to Kiku. Matsunaga recalled that from the very moment Kiku was born into this world, he had sworn to protect the boy through anything. But it was he who was the one being saved by Kiku. It was Kiku who enlightened him of how to move forward and break out of vicious cycle of living in the past.

Kiku's benevolence, perseverance and compassion gave him meaning in life.

And even if destiny had debased Kiku from where he would have sat upon the throne, in Matsunaga's eyes, Kiku was always and forever the eternal Emperor.

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hi! A super belated *Happy Valentines Day*! So, good things come in small packages right? Well, my (very) lame excuse for a short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for your support with the great reviews! Please keep them coming!

Have a great day everyone and take care!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So 'ow are you planning to 'andle this exactly?" the Frenchman was saying to Kiku one morning while they were preparing for the day. They were slowly drawing closer to their destination having travelled at a constant pace for several moons after Mastunaga had left them.

Rolling up the last of their rations neatly and securing it onto the pack-horse's back, Kiku turned to face Francis. "Well, once we arrive I'd like to speak to our Gensui, of the Imperial Army."

"Gensui? Ah the marshall, non?" Francis said, combing his fingers through his mop of golden hair.

Kiku nodded. "It is hard to say anything until I actually see for myself what is going on. From there I hope to resolve any misunderstandings and also any complications that have arisen. And I am thinking that it would be ideal if all of the negotiations can be done in peace with as little casualties as is possible."

"I guess you're right. There's little point in making any decisions now," agreed Francis. Then, seeing that they were done with the preparations, he pushed himself off the tree trunk he had been leaning against with his elbow.

The two were about to set off when suddenly one of Francis' attendants came scurrying upto him with an air of urgency. Kiku waited patiently while the Frenchmen spoke to each other. He observed how Francis' brow twitched with distaste as the other man spilled out short, hurried sentences which were spoken too quickly for Kiku to catch clearly.

"Selchie's Malice? C'est vrai? _(is that true?)_" Francis said, sounding surprised.

"Oui, oui," the other nodded profusely. After a short silence, another rush of words came out of the man's mouth, his lips moving at an eye-opening speed.

Listening with vigilance, Francis had his arms crossed and his jaw set with a deep frown. Then gradually, his expression softened, his eyes gaining a mischievous glint. Then, to Kiku's shock, Francis burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"C'est vraiment magnifique! _(that's really magnificent!)_" Francis was doubled over, speaking in between outbursts of laughter. "'elp! 'elp! I cannot breathe!"

The man who had delivered the message to Francis offered a wry smile of his own, then left as quickly as he had come.

"Ah," Kiku tentatively took a step toward Francis who was taking deep breaths in an attempt to regain his composure. "Are you alright? Do tell me what is so funny."

"Oh Kiku, listen it's not funny…It's 'ilarious!" Although he had finally been able to stop himself from laughing, Francis only began to splutter again as he relayed the information to Kiku. "Well, 'e told me about a British ship sailing in to the shores of Japan."

Tilting his head slightly, Kiku said, "I don't really find anything too unusual about a British ship…"

"Non, non, I 'aven't finished yet," Francis said, wringing his hands about. "The ship never actually made it to the shore." Kiku nodded for him to continue the story. "The ship was lost in a typhoon! A typhoon with miraculously strong winds!"

_Now_ Kiku was finding the story curious. "Typhoons? In early winter? But the worst of the typhoon season has long since passed us by."

"Exactement! That is why it is so funny!" Francis chimed in. "And you 'aven't 'eard the best part yet! The ship which was _oh-so-tragically _captured by the typhoon was 'Selchie's Malice'."

Kiku had never heard of this name before today. "Is there something special about this, 'Selchie's Malice', that you speak of?"

Francis licked his lips, placing a hand on his hip. "Well, I guess it's more the captain who is the special one."

"The captain of the ship?"

Francis nodded. "Oui, he goes by the name of Arthur Kirkland."

The name sunk into the pit of Kiku's stomach. "Arthur Kirkland," he repeated slowly, sounding out each syllable.

"Arthur Kirkland is your worst enemy," Francis told Kiku, almost spitting out the Briton's name like it was poison to his tongue. "'e pretends to be all sophisticated now but 'e once was a renowned pirate. They say that Arthur Kirkland was the man who brought silence to the seven seas for nobody could dare to face 'im."

Fear crawled up Kiku's spine. This man, Arthur Kirkland sounded like a monster! And to think his own country had been next on his target list…

"But the poor little black sheep of Europe(*), defeated by just a little wind!" Francis clapped his hands together, his laughter rekindled yet again to KIku's amazement.

"It mustn't have been just a 'little wind'," Kiku commented, casting his eyes into the sky. "It must have been a gift from the Heavens. A Devine Wind…"

Kamikaze(**)…

-)-)-)

**Black sheep of Europe(*): **I took this insult straight from the Hetalia World Series Ep. 6 (dubbed version).

**Kamikaze(**): **Also known as the Devine Wind that forced the Mongols (not the British in real history) away from Japan and saved Japan from potentially being conquered.

**NOTE: **Hi! So, this is a quick update to make up for my last short chapter. I'm sorry I'm uploading all these short, little chapters but I just want to get as much out to you as possible while I'm on Spring Holidays. I'm really sorry if it's frustrating for you!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**WARNING: A little violence. Nothing too graphic. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

It had been a long, arduous journey but they had finally made it to their destination. Mixed feelings of relief and uncertainty overcame Kiku. The accomplishment of actually arriving safely to the shores was indeed a relief. But at the same time, Kiku could feel the adrenaline bursting inside him from the suddenness of coming to face the real reason for their travelling such a distance.

It was still in the small hours and everything was deadly quiet. There was an unnatural, eerie atmosphere, the surroundings almost pitch black aside from a paper thin slice of the silver moon in the dark sky.

They had decided to part for the time being; Francis taking his men to attend to some business while Kiku did the same. Kiku had sent a messenger ahead to find the Marshall, and now he was being lead by the messenger through some dark alleys.

The messenger stopped by the back enterance of a particular house. Without knocking, he silently slid open the door and motioned for Kiku to enter. Inside, a solitary candle was lit and Kiku saw a woman who had already been kneeling by the entrance, waiting to welcome him.

The woman bowed then quickly got to her feet and began leading Kiku further into the house. She showed him into a small room where he was given a cushion to sit on by a wooden table. The woman silently began preparing some tea for Kiku. He noticed that her every move was made with caution. She sometimes glanced in his direction but never directly met his eyes. Once she had finished serving the tea, she bowed again.

"Please wait," her small voice told him before she exited through the paper doors into the hallway.

As he sat, Kiku heard a pair of heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, then there was the hushed voices of the woman and man exchanging a few words. But their conversation was short-lived and the paper door opened again, this time a man entering.

The man seated himself opposite Kiku. He was much older than Kiku and had a large build with broad shoulders and tanned skin. For a moment, the man simply stared deeply into Kiku's face with his knowing eyes.

"I cannot believe this," he finally spoke, his voice husky but having a pleasant warmth. "Matsunaga, his words are really true. This is unbelievable indeed."

Kiku waited patiently while the man continued to stare in awe. After a moment, the man came out of his state and quickly bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Please excuse me," he said. "And, eh, I am aware of my utter rudeness in what I am about to say, however, I must ask if you are _truly_, in Heaven's name, Honda Kiku-sama."

"Yes, I am Honda Kiku."

The man's eyes shone with amazement at hearing the clarification. In all honesty, he had found it almost impossible to believe the word he had received from Matsunaga. It was in the form of a letter that Matsunaga told him that the death of Honda Kiku had been fictitious and that he was alive and back in Japan. Much to his disbelief, Kiku was unmistakably alive and sitting before him. And as Matsunaga had told him, he recognised Kiku instantly despite the fact that the last time he had seen Kiku was more than a decade ago, when Kiku was still a young boy.

"Honda Kiku-sama, there are no words to express my happiness," the Marshall said.

Kiku bowed his thanks. "I apologise for all of the deceits."

"Not at all," the older man said. "I have heard everything from Matsunaga. It is all completely understandable. You must be exhausted after such a long way you have travelled from the Imperial Palace."

Kiku shook his head. "No, I am fine. But I do believe that there has been some trouble here. I am hoping that you could provide me with your knowledge of the situation."

"Most certainly. I will say everything I know."

And so, the two engaged in discussion which lasted over the course of several hours. The Marshall began by explaining to Kiku the fundamental issues. He told him that the core to their problems was disagreement within the Japanese Imperial Army and even amongst the Japanese people in general. There was a split between those who were encouraging of cooperation with the French army and those who rejected the idea, repulsed by the thought of associating themselves with foreigners—the nationalists. This split had been apparent from the beginning, the Marshall stated, however it had not been so problematic at first. But all it took was some incongruity with the Japanese and French for things to blow out of proportion. The split grew increasingly evident at a rapid pace. This caused miscommunication, disarray, distrust, treachery and chaos. In such a state of bedlam, there was no telling of whom was enemy to whom any longer.

"In short, the situation is disastrous," the Marshall concluded regretfully.

Kiku agreed that things were definitely grim. "Disastrous, yes, but not devastating," Kiku let out an anxious sigh. "Not yet, that is. These matters must be taken care of at once. We must make things clear."

Kiku closed his eyes in a moment of thought, to consult with himself what he thought was right. One answer kept coming back to him. "I believe," he said slowly, locking eyes with the Marshall, "it is best to cooperate with the people of the West, in order to protect our country. What do you say?"

"I also believe so," agreed the Marshall. "Our Japan can no longer sustain itself in segregation. We must look outwards and open our doors if our country is to survive."

"For that, it is crucial to realise communion and form alliances with foreign nations," Kiku stated. He then opened his mouth to elaborate when suddenly some sounds of unrest drifted in from outside.

Alerted, both men stiffened. Then, several voices were heard yelling—"The British! The British! A boat has dropped anchor!"

-)-)-)

He didn't know what he was doing. His feet moved on their own, taking him outside of the Marshall's house and into the cold air. It was no longer dark outside but still dim. Panicked voices jarred into his ears as he continued running to the shores. His feet came to a halt when he had made it onto the sandy beaches. Men were milling about. There was a thickness in the air from the intensity of the tension.

Then, he saw it. A large, no, _massive_ boat sitting upon the waters in all its' glory. Rising into the grey sky and flapping in the wind was the flag of Great Britain.

Soldiers were rapidly gathering around. Kiku heard a voice calling out his name. Turning in the direction of the voice, he found Francis making his way toward him.

"Kiku, t-this—," Francis panted, gesturing toward the boat urgently. "—is Selchie's Malice!"

Kiku gasped. Hadn't the boat been wrecked by the Devine Wind?

"And, _that_—" Francis continued. "—is Arthur Kirkland."

All of his breath was taken from Kiku as his eyes zeroed in on a man standing on deck, the one Francis was pointing out. It was the first time he had come across a Briton. He was wearing a velvet waistcoat of deep blue, heavy boots ornate with large golden buckles worn over taffeta trousers. The same golden buckle could be found on his belt and his hands were bejewelled with silver rings. But what was most striking, even more than his flamboyant dress, was the brilliant emerald eyes looking down at them from under the unruly hair that fell over his eyes.

Francis was still staring at Arthur as though he were seeing a ghost. "So you came all the way back from 'ell 'ave you, you pirate?" he yelled at the Briton.

"Still have quite a big mouth do we _Napoleon_?" Arthur shouted back at Francis. "And I am not a pirate! For your information, I am a _privateer_, if you can ever get that into your wine-clogged head of yours!"

At this, the Frenchman clenched his fists. "'ow is anyone supposed to believe that with the way you look, fancy face? Why did you even bother coming back anyway? You should 'ave just stayed at the bottom of the ocean forever! It's not like anyone's going to miss you, you lonely pirate!"

The man on the boat took a step closer with a snarl marking his lips. "I could never die without defeating you once and for all, Francis. Our Hundred Years' War isn't over yet!" he spat.

Kiku was finding some difficulty in following the conversation. The way in which these two men were acting reminded Kiku of children. But before he could even try to comprehend anything, he saw something shooting across the beach in the direction of the deck. He only realised what it was when Arthur stepped aside and a dagger lodged itself into the wood of a pillar just behind him. If he hand't moved out of the way, the dagger would have impaled him through the chest. No-one could know who had thrown the dagger, whether it was a Japanese or French soldier but it angered Arthur all the same.

Kiku watched in horror as Arthur craned his head behind him, calling something to his crew. Then, within moments, Arthur and his men were trailing onto the beach.

A tremor ran through the soldiers already on shore. There were so many of them! If the sheer number of them wasn't enough to mar fear into their faces, then the looks of menace did the job. The Englishmen were weaponed with clubs and smallswords, the captain himself yielded a cutlass.

Several daggers flew out toward the mass of invaders but none managed to find flesh. The French and Japanese soldiers took a step back. These men stood up to their reputation.

Kiku's mind went completely white for a moment and the next thing he knew, he was standing in between the incoming Englishmen and the soldiers behind him. There were voices coming from behind his back, thinking he was just a townsperson and yelling for him to step back. Then, there was a shout that overrode the rest.

"Please, come back! _Honda Kiku-sama!_"

Suddenly, silence swept over the shore. The Japanese soldiers were all frozen with shock. They slipped into a surreal state; their beloved Prince Kiku had been assassinated, leaving the entire nation in devastation, well over a decade ago. Yet, there he was…

"Well, well, well, who have we got here?" Arthur slurred, closing in on Kiku. "Someone special it seems?"

Kiku's teeth sunk into his lower lip. "I have no name worthy of stating."

"Oh?" The Englishman's green eyes flashed. "Not from what I just heard, love. Honda Kiku…We've got the bloody royalty here with us! Tell me, are you the precious prince?"

"Get away!" It was the Gensui's voice but Arthur took no heed to the warning.

"I guess I'm correct then," Arthur said with a sly smile.

"No, that's not true!" Kiku argued.

"Don't fool with me," Arthur hissed, pushing his cutlass forward. "All I need is your head and Japan will be ours! Leave this to me, this prize is mind to get!" Arthur yelled as he made a thrust.

Kiku gritted his teeth, drawing his sword against his will. There was the sound of steel on steel as Kiku blocked Arthur's blow. The man was much larger than himself and Kiku struggled under Arthur's weight.

"I do not want to fight!" Kiku pleaded as he continued to block with his katana. "Let us talk! I mean no harm!"

"Even if you don't, my love, _I _do!" Arthur growled, his eyes glaring at Kiku with the sharpness of an eagle.

"What is your purpose?" Kiku insisted.

Their weapons clashed again and Arthur held Kiku's katana with his cutlass. "What does that matter to you?" he whispered. "You are to die under my hands. The same as how I have conquered many a nation. So there's nothing to be scared of, little prince of Japan. You won't be alone in the afterlife. You'll be joining all my other victims on the other side. And let me assure you, there's more than plenty of them."

"I really cannot believe that this is your true purpose!" Kiku managed to say. He stepped back and stood guard again. Instantly, Arthur made another strike which Kiku again, blocked.

"If you aren't prepared to die then at least make a bloody effort to fight!" the Briton roared.

"That is not what I came to do," Kiku stated as cold sweat rolled down the side of his neck. "I do not want to hurt anyone. I do not want for anyone to hurt any other."

Somehow, Arthur found excitement in this interaction with the Japanese man. His stubbornness was rather admirable and it was challenging Arthur's patience and he wondered what would force Kiku to break.

"Let's see if you still think the same after this," Arthur hissed under his breath. With utmost agility, Arthur handled the cutlass to slice the air and pierce deeply into Kiku's shoulder, tearing through his kimono and ripping his flesh.

A strangled groan came from Kiku's throat. His knees wobbled and his head swayed. His right arm flopped to his side, weakened by the cut made to the shoulder. The pain, it was brutal. His vision fogged over but Kiku still stood his ground, repositioning his katana, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking.

"Please, stop," Kiku murmured, his eyes half lidded.

The movements of the Englishman stopped momentarily. Arthur was shocked by Kiku's strength and zeal. "Why?" he seethed after a moment. "Do you hate us Westerners that much? So much you will do anything to keep us away from your country?"

Inhaling a short breath, Kiku shook his head. "No, we have no reason to hate each other."

The fury bubbling in Arthur's blood was rising. He flung his cutlass in again which Kiku blocked, although this time the Japanese man staggered dangerously. "Then what is it? I am your enemy! Don't you see that?"

"I…" Kiku took several deep breaths. He could feel blood soaking his clothes and pouring down his back.

"I want us to be friends."

The katana slipped from his hand.

And with a final breath, darkness overcame.

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Hi! How are you all? I hope you're enjoying this story! Thanx so much for reading and reviewing!

Please review and tell me your thoughts (or anything at all!).


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Seventeen**

As the bloodstained Asian lay collapsed on the white sand at his feet, it was Arthur's opportune moment to slit the man's throat, crush his skull with the sole of his boot, hang him by the neck and parade him across the Empire of Japan, or do just whatever he pleased—victory was already his to claim. Alas, amongst the myriad of available options there were to choose from, Arthur took the least predictable action of all.

He had stood, towering over the fallen man, his cutlass poised high. The task at hand was unquestionably simple—just one swift strike was all he had to do. But a strange force unbeknownst to the Briton was stopping him.

Had he not confronted much fiercer foes in his years and indulged in the sweet juices of victory? This time was supposed to be no different. Like piercing a balloon with a needle, he would take the Asian's life and another marker would be added in the globe for him to label as his possession. Arthur asked himself, what was so difficult about this?

One deep breath.

He lowered his gaze to his target. The man's face was so pale, his eyes closed gently, crimson speckles sprayed across his cheeks. Blood still flowed from the open wound, creating a small stream along the sand.

Another breath.

His outstretched hand, holding his angry blade, tightened around its' hilt. As though under a hypnotic spell, green eyes continued to stare at the dying figure, unable to look away.

A final breath.

Grunts of impatience were made by his men who were twiddling their thumbs in wait of their captain's last, fatal blow to be made. But, as Arthur continued staring at Kiku, he felt something powerful emanating from the small body even in such a state of weakness and fragility. What was this?

Directly above Kiku's throat, the cutlass quivered in the air. Then slowly, very slowly, it was lowered down to hang against Arthur's leg.

The words that Kiku had uttered rang inside Arthur's ears; _I really cannot believe this is your true purpose…We have no reason to hate each other…I want us to be…_

Friends.

Arthur staggered backwards, something snapping inside of him. It was as though his feet had been swept from beneath him; a sensation of flying and falling concurrently. The distant mountains, the shocked faces of comrades and allies, Selchie's Malice—they all swung around him in a blur.

All at once, soldiers began swarming around, forming a tight circle around the intruders, leaving no escape route. Arthur stared in a daze at the soldiers; Japanese, French and—the Briton blinked—Chinese? Yes, in amongst the Japanese and French were definitely Chinese soldiers, clad in the Chinese Imperial Army uniform. And not just a few but a_ whole lot_ of them.

"Surrender!" a voice boomed.

Oddly, the corners of Arthur's mouth curled up ever so slightly as he observed his hopeless situation. A thin chuckle was produced from his throat. He dropped his weapon to the sand, suddenly feeling lighter in the shoulders, no longer burdened by the heavy chains of solitude. No longer would he prove himself to the world through vicious games of win-and-take.

Kiku's words made him realise something—that he was alone and he would forever be alone unless…

"Let's put an end to this Arthur," the Briton murmured to himself, his eyes drifting up into the clouds above.

There, he glimpsed a ray of sunlight between the thick layers of cloud.

Dawn had broken.

-)-)-)

A warm pool of sunshine spread across the futon in the room. A small smile crept onto the lips of the man lying under the quilt, his eyes falling on the pleasant view of pink cherry blossoms outside the window. As a soft breeze disturbed the branches, several of the pink flowers drifted away, shimmering in the sunlight.

Kiku thought he could just lay there and watch the flowers dancing in the air forever. Tiredly he wondered how much time had passed since the day he had opened his eyes in this same futon for the first time. He couldn't be sure but he did remember that it had been on a cold and snowy evening.

He had awoken to terrible pain and nausea, hardly able to even know if he was truly awake or still in his dreams. Other than the excruciating pain in his right shoulder and the extreme coldness of a high fever, he was also aware of some movement around him. A moment later, he fell back into sleep.

He repeatedly drifted in and out of consciousness for many days to follow. But little by little, with each time he opened his eyes, things seemed to grow clearer until he eventually regained enough strength to find his voice again. He had managed to pull through the worst.

At this point, the only thing Kiku recalled was his battle with Arthur on the beach. Soon, he was informed by the Marshall—in whom's house he was staying in, Kiku also learned—of the aftermath of the battle. Of Arthur's change of heart, of the surprising and miraculous arrival of soldiers from China, of Great Britain's surrender, of how Kiku had saved their country…

The Marshall went on to explain how he had negotiated truce between France and Great Britain, as he knew what Kiku would have done if he had not been injured. The negotiations were successful and all hostilities were ended. Peace had returned to Japan.

Kiku sighed, shifting his head a little to a more comfortable position on the pillow. By the windowsill were two vases of roses. One was from Francis who came to visit him in his sickbed often. The other was from Arthur who had made one, brief visitation.

Arthur had stood in the room, lingering by the door. He had his head turned slightly away, his hands fidgeting. The captain of Selchie's Malice Kiku had seen on that day had changed into a different man. With a small cough to clear his throat, Arthur had stammered, 'I-I b-brought you this,' and had revealed the bouquet of roses. He then muttered something about getting someone to put them in a vase for Kiku before falling silent again. Then, as he was about to leave the room, he said 'I'm truly sorry for what I did. I hope you can accept my apology even if you can't forgive me…and, well, t-thank you.'

So, with all the issues with the West resolved and heading in a positive direction, Kiku felt more than content. But there was still something on his mind. There was still the remaining concerns regarding Kyonosuke and Ofuku back at the Imperial Palace. As Kiku lay in wonder, just the right person had finally made it to pay him a visit.

A familiar voice called out from the other side of the door, asking for permission to enter.

Kiku gasped, his head lifting off the pillow to look toward the door. "Come in," he replied.

Quietly, the door opened. The man who entered was none other than his old mentor, Matsunaga. Kiku began to heave himself to sit upright and the older man quickly rushed over to his side.

"You should remain laying down," Matsunaga said, carefully steadying Kiku who shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I can sit up," he told Matsunaga, leaning against him for support. "It just takes a little time."

"You cannot know how worried I have been," Matsunaga told Kiku. "But oh, how relieved and happy I am to finally see you. But how could this have happened?" Matsunaga breathed, his eyes scanning over Kiku. Bandages peaked out from underneath Kiku's loosely fitting, cotton yukata. Matsunaga had heard that Kiku was in recovery and making good progress, but he still did not look at all well by any standards. Matsunaga cringed just by the thought of how Kiku must have looked during his early stages of recovery.

"Thank you Matsunaga," Kiku murmured. "I have also been worried about you too, very much so. And, there's no need to frown as you are. I am indeed not as strong as I could be, but soon my strength will return." The older man nodded after a short moment. "Now, tell me, how is His Highness?"

With a small 'ah', as though he was reminded of something, Matsunaga fumbled in his sleeve and brought out a scroll, tied with red and gold string. "A letter from to you," Matsunaga stated as he placed the scroll in Kiku's hands.

Curiously, Kiku untied the string, spreading out the sheet of paper. The words began to fill his mind. The letter, written by his cousin, started with the happy news of Ofuku's safe return to the palace. Kiku's eyes lit up as he read further. Ofuku had successfully given birth to a healthy child who also accompanied her to the palace. To complete the happy story, Kyonosuke's marriage to Ofuku had finally been accepted; '_With many thanks to Matsunaga, our marriage was able to happen'. _The acceptance of their marriage was majorly due to the fact that Ofuku had given birth to a boy, who was now the heir. Matsunaga had argued that with Kyonosuke's ill health it was crucial for the Royal Family to secure an heir as quickly as possible. The letter finished thusly; _'You have done an immeasurable good for our country while I have done so little in comparison. But I hope to change and accomplish as much as I can in what time I have left. Thank you for everything, my dear cousin. I am praying for your full recovery.' _

Gently, Kiku placed the letter down on the quilt. He sat in a quiet moment of reflection. Then, feeling a little tired, he lowered himself back down onto the futon.

"I am a happy man, Matsunaga," Kiku murmured, gazing up into the ceiling.

"It is all your efforts that have made everything possible," Matsunaga said fervently.

Kiku gave no response. He simply lay, taking deep breaths—in, out, in, out, in, out…

A considerable amount of time passed. Then, suddenly Kiku spoke, his voice so small that Matsunaga only just caught his words. "I wonder…What am I to do with myself…?"

In the depths of Kiku's dark eyes was a tiny flame, searching for meaning. But it wavered and flickered, threatening to vanish completely. Now that matters had stabilised with the West, now it was time for Kyonosuke to take things from here on. Which only left Kiku with…nothing.

Matsunaga hesitated a moment before he said carefully, "His Highness has another message for you…"

Kiku's eyes moved to look into Mastunaga's face questioningly.

"He…" Matsunaga swallowed. "He requires that you cross the seas. To China."

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Wow, this chapter's choc-a-block with explanations! I really hope it wasn't too boring. And I loved getting all the reviews! Thank you!

Well, I know a _loooot _of reviews have been about Yao. And I know I've been a nasty, nasty person by leaving you all in the dark.

But, all I can say is…you gotta read to find out!

Please review! (I don't mind if all you write about is how much you hate me with all these Yao-less chapters!) Just joking, I always love to hear anything and everything you have to say!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"To China?" Taken by surprise, Kiku's eyes darted toward the older man. This wasn't something Kiku had seen coming at all.

"Yes," Matsunaga heaved, unease evident in his strained voice. With a sigh, he explained the situation to the curious man. "It was originally His Highness' wish to travel to China himself. He had hoped to go in person to thank the Emperor of China for the military invention. To think if the Chinese soldiers had not been sent..." a grim look passed over his face. Then, refocusing he continued. "However, his health will not allow that. And so, he has selected you to go in his place. He mentioned that your previous experience in the country will be greatly beneficial, making you ideal for the task…"

"I see," Kiku said, taking in the information.

"Yet." Matsunaga's expression hardened. "His Highness does not know…" Matsunaga trailed off, unable to form the words. But, even without hearing the end of the sentence, Kiku could tell by the look in Matsunaga's eyes what he intended to say. He wanted to say that Kyonosuke was ignorant of the way in which Kiku had left—or fled—the country all those years ago. Traipsing back was definitely not a smart idea.

"I will go," Kiku stated clearly.

Shocked eyes stared into calm ones. Matsunaga's face was contorted with lines of disconcertment running through his forehead, cheeks and chin. "But—"

"It is what His Highness desires," Kiku said, his mind unbending.

"Then I will accompany—"

"No," Kiku interjected firmly. "I will go alone. You must not come and I require no other Japanese attendants either."

"That is imposturous," Matsunaga exclaimed, politeness now completely forgotten. "Imagine what they might do! _I _have threatened Prince Yao but you have…" Again, Matsunaga could not go on. But his thoughts were transparent to Kiku—Matsunaga had only threatened Yao, but Kiku had done much worse, he had physically harmed him. Such an act of treason was punishable by death.

Kiku was more than aware of all of this. It was with this knowledge that he chose to go to China. Kiku had a plan.

He was actually glad that such an opportunity had arisen. If there was anything he wanted more, it was to have a chance to meet Yao again, even just once. All he wanted to do, something he _had _to do, was to apologise to Yao for everything. And if it meant he was to risk the consequences of punishment, he would. If he was to face execution, he was prepared. And even if after everything, he was not executed, Kiku had already decided that he would join his mother and take his own life.

There was more to Kiku's extreme decision of seppuku than just his gaol of penance. In the days he had spent unable to get up from his futon in this room, he had overheard some conversations between the Marshall and his wife. In their conversations he learnt that his sudden appearance before the citizens of Japan had caused a degree of disturbance. The people of Japan, who had suffered long years of unrest in the country, had been struck by Kiku's courage and loyal passion for the good of Japan. Word had quickly spread across the nation and many voices were calling for Kiku's rise to the throne, placing Kyonosuke in a negative light.

This was the last thing Kiku had hoped for. He was not going to allow Japan to annul the peace that had finally been achieved and reverse back into a state of conflict. And he was definitely not going to forgive himself if circumstances plummeted to such levels—because of him.

So, it was Kiku's thoughts that before the problem grew any worse, he would disappear from the country and never return. The man who had fought against Arthur Kirkland would be no more than an apparition. Gradually, people would forget. Honda Kiku had already died once, and he believed it should stay that way. And that would be for the best.

Slowly, Kiku reached his left hand over to press gently against Matsunaga's in a gesture of consolation to reassure the distressed man.

"Everything will be okay," Kiku murmured, giving Matsunaga his most sincere smile. "I will be okay. I promise."

-)-)-)

It was several moons later when Kiku had regained enough strength for the journey that he boarded the grand ship of the Chinese Imperial Army. Exactly as he had planned, Kiku was the only Japanese on board. He only bid farewell to a small number of people which included the Marhsall, Francis, Arthur and Matsunaga. Matsunaga had protested right to the last minute but he never succeeded in changing Kiku's mind.

Unlike the rough voyages Kiku had undergone on the times he had travelled to and from China, sailing with the Imperial Army was incomparably luxurious. On such a large boat, the waters did not seem so vicious while rations and means of comfort were also abundant. Much relief was had with the medical attention Kiku received for his injuries and health by a medic onboard the ship. Even if he had recovered enough to travel, he had been pushing his limits in order not to make the Chinese soldiers wait for him any longer than they already had.

And finally, the day had come. The boat docked in at the shores of the vast country of China. Once off the boat, Kiku was taken straight to the Palace of Quiet Light. It felt strange to be back at the palace, a place he could almost call his second home. The strangeness came from returning as a 'guest', being escorted through the grand entrance by numerous military soldiers. It felt too much for him, who had only been a mere servant back then. Other than that, everything else had not changed at all. It all slipped back to Kiku, almost as though time had not passed at all since the last time he had been here.

By reflex, Kiku began walking straight toward Yao's quarters but realised quickly that the soldiers were leading him somewhere else. Following the men, Kiku entered through the door of the most glamorously decorated door he had ever seen. It was the first time he had entered this particular building and he knew by now that these were the quarters designated for the Emperor and Empress of China. He was lead through a labyrinth of corridors and finally they had stopped outside of a room.

"Please wait inside," a soldier told him, unlatching the locks and opening the heavy doors for Kiku to enter. "His Royal Highness will be arriving soon."

Kiku nodded and let himself inside, the doors falling shut behind him. The room was enormous with amazingly high ceilings, a row of torches lined up along the walls. At the end, Kiku saw an empty throne. Suddenly, the reality of it all was catching upto him, his heart beginning to race. His feet floated across the floor as he made his way to the front of the room. Once he was close enough to the throne, he bent his knees and lowered himself.

While he waited, Kiku thought he should go over what he was to say to the Emperor to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, he had already run out of time as a loud clanking noise reached his ears.

Kiku heard some doors open to his right. Several pairs of feet could be heard walking through the door. Another clank told Kiku the door had closed and now he heard one person walking toward him, the others remaining by the behind. Kiku's hands shook as he felt the presence of the approaching person right in front of him as they sat themselves upon the throne. The Emperor…

Kiku held his breath with his head pressed to the floor. The silence carried on, every second agonisingly long. Then finally, the man on the throne spoke.

"Where have you been all this time?"

Kiku froze. He felt as though someone had sucked all the air from his chest, his heart skipping a beat. Shakily, Kiku peered up, his eyes first falling on silk shoes. His gaze moved up to the heavy layers of royal red, embroidered with golden thread. Then to the ebony strands, streaming passed broad shoulders and framing a warm, smiling face with eyes that held a look which spoke for all the years they had spent apart from each other.

"Where have you been...Xioadan, my love."

Kiku gasped. He could not move. Warm arms were wrapped around his shoulders, gingerly pulling him close. The sensations going through his body were indescribable and simply overwhelming. There was just one thing he was certain of, which was how _right_ it all felt. To be held like this, tightly against that familiar chest—his heart beating in complete harmony with the other's—was what he had longed for every moment since they had parted. Tears were falling uncontrollably through Kiku's closed eyes, his throat clenching as he continued to weep tears of joy. As he buried his head deeper into his lover's shoulder, he felt as though all the stars in the universe were raining down on him, surrounding them with their blinding brilliance.

"Y-Yao-san," Kiku's small voice choked out in between sobs. "Yao-san…"

"There, there-aru." Tears were glistening also on Yao's face, falling silently off his eyelashes. Kiku felt Yao's gentle fingers petting his head, in the same way Yao had always done. "Oh Xiaodan, I missed you so."

Neither of the men knew exactly how much time passed as they remained in each other's embrace. They did not want to part, not even for a single second. The amount of time they had been deprived of each other's touch and warmth had been too long. But now, with Kiku in Yao's arms and Yao in Kiku's, the emptiness in their hearts were refilled. Kiku did not care how weak and childish he appeared, but all he could do was to cling to the older man's shoulder, whispering his name over and over again while Yao uttered soft words in his ear, holding him ever strongly and surely.

Eventually the two men leaned their heads back slightly to lock eyes. Kiku was lost in Yao's deep orbs and his lids gently fell shut. Yao bent his head down, and their lips touched in a breath-taking kiss. They broke their kiss to take a breath, and both wore mirrored looks of complete happiness.

"Xiaodan," Yao murmured, wiping some tears away from Kiku's cheeks with his finger. Then, with a soft chuckle he turned his head over his left shoulder. "Put those away-aru, you two!" he called playfully.

Kiku blinked and followed Yao's gaze. There he found two men standing by the door. A blush coloured Kiku's face for he had completely forgotten that they were not alone. The blush only darkened when he recognised the two standing guard. It was Lee, with the same sharp eyes but much whiter hair, and Hongkong who had not changed at all. They were both baring swords, ready to strike out at any moment.

"Your Royal Highness, you have not forgotten what this man did to you," Lee growled from where he stood.

Kiku flinched at hearing those words, immediately bombarded with visions from that terrible night. But his anguish was quickly alleviated when he heard Yao's bright laughter.

"How many times have we gone over this, Lee?" Yao said. "Now both of you, put those away-aru!"

Lee and Hongkong exchanged hesitant glances, but slowly, they both sheathed their weapons, folding their arms to their chests in synchronisation—as though they were twins.

"Good-aru," Yao huffed. "Now, leave us alone now-aru," he added with a smile. "We have a lot we need to catch up on."

"Ge-ge, but—"

"No 'buts'-aru," Yao called.

The two men by the door were frowning and sending Yao looks of disapproval. But they knew how stubborn their Emperor was.

"I will be right outside the door, Your Royal Majesty," Lee stated, like an over-protective parent.

Yao nodded nonchalantly as he watched the two march through the door, taking their time in doing so. As Hongkong threw them one last glare, Kiku swore he saw a ghost of a smile on the man's lips just as he passed behind the door. The two remaining men then smiled to each other, as they heard mutterings from the corridor. And, although Lee had left them with his words of warning, they both heard clearly two pairs of feet walking away from the room.

In the moment that followed, there was complete silence in the large room. Then, Yao spoke.

"There's so much I want to know-aru," he said. "And so much I want to tell you. But where to start-aru!"

"Yes," agreed Kiku. "Firstly, you must tell me, are you now the Emperor of China?"

There was a nod of confirmation. "Yes-aru," Yao said proudly, pulling back his shoulders. "I am the mighty Emperor of China-aru!" Then he let out a chuckle, his natural features returning. "It was not long after you had disappeared-aru. My father passed away-aru. He was an old man and he had been sick for quite some time. And I was the next in line-aru." Then, a little shyly, Yao added, "I'm not really sure how good I am at my job-aru, though…"

Kiku shook his head, taking Yao's hands between his palms. "I always believed that one day you would become the most wonderful leader. And now, as I stand here before you, I can feel that you have indeed become exactly so. My most sincere felicitations…Your Royal Majesty."

"Don't be silly-aru!" Yao laughed ticklishly. "Call me by my name-aru, as you have done in the past."

"Yes, Yao-san." Abruptly, Kiku bowed to Yao in a formal manner. "Yao-san, thank you for saving Japan. For sending your soldiers to help us. You do not know how much we appreciate it."

Caught off guard, Yao chuckled. "It's okay-aru! I'm just glad the help wasn't too late. The troubles with Great Britain and France had reached my ears and I wanted to do _something _to help-aru. But you are wrong. It was not our soldiers who saved your country—well of course I hope they helped to—but Xiaodan, I heard that it was you who stood up and fought with bravery."

"Oh, I did little, Yao-san," Kiku stated with modesty. "I stood no chance against the men from the West."

"Are you sure?" Yao asked with scepticism. "You probably did not use your full strength-aru. But, I did hear about the battle you had with the British man-ahen." A bitter look flashed in Yao's eyes. "I hear he almost killed you-ahen!"

Kiku was slightly shocked by the change that had overcome Yao in his enraged state. But to Kiku, Yao's anger also communicated to him how much Yao cared for him.

With a small smile, Kiku intertwined his fingers with Yao's, taking him out of his distracted state. "It is all over now, Yao-san. And as you can see, I have recovered well. There's nothing to be angry about anymore."

"Well, if you say so-aru," Yao grumbled, seemingly dissatisfied.

Again, there was a short silence.

"Xiaodan?" Yao spoke, sensing a slight change in Kiku's mood. "What is wrong-aru?"

"I…" Kiku's throat felt dry. He lowered his head. "I-I am sorry. Yao-san, I am so sorry. There is no way to express the quilt and sorrow that is in my heart. I have no idea how to apologise for what I have done…I—"

"Wait, stop-aru." There was a seriousness to Yao's voice that had not been there before. "Look at me, Xiaodan." With a short breath, Kiku obeyed, timidly raising his eyes to meet Yao's. "Now, tell me what is troubling you. What are you going on about-aru?"

A wave of sadness surged through Kiku's heart. "Yao-san, I betrayed you," he bit out. "I lied to you, deceived you. And in the end, I raised my sword and cut you from behind!" Kiku squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bare admitting his disgrace. Stabbing someone in the back was considered the ultimate act of shame in the Japanese spirit.

Angry tears were forming at the corners of Kiku's eyes, increasing the amount of humiliation he was currently experiencing. But, the tears were gently thumbed away, and he carefully opened his eyes.

"Xiaodan," Yao breathed. "There is no need to feel so ashamed-aru. There is no need for guilt, or sorrow either. And there is no need to apologise-aru."

"Yes, yes there is," Kiku said solemnly. "I can never forgive myself for what I have done to you."

"Listen, Xiaodan," Yao said, hushing the other so he could speak. "You have nothing you have to forgive yourself for-aru. Even if it doesn't feel that way, you have done nothing wrong. And deep inside, you know that-aru."

As Yao's words sunk into Kiku's heart, he felt himself calming down, his inner pain dissipating little by little.

"I understand-aru," Yao said. Those words were a reassurance to Kiku, who had been most anxious to know if he and Yao were still connected in some way. "Everything that you did, you did not to go against me but _for _me. Did you think that I would doubt you for even a second Xiaodan? Even when you cut my back-aru, I knew you did that to prevent any greater disaster-aru. On many occasions, I was the one who stood in your way. I just couldn't let you go-aru…"

"I didn't want to leave your side, Yao-san," Kiku confessed with earnest. "I really did not want to…I had promised myself to stay by your side always and protect you…but I couldn't…"

"But you have-aru," Yao protested, gaining a confused look from the smaller man. "This-aru." Yao reached into his silk jacket, retrieving a small object. Kiku's eyes grew wide when he saw what Yao had inside his hand. It was the _omamori _he had made for Yao many, many years ago. "This has always been protecting me-aru."

A little shyly, Kiku also took something out of his sleeve. "Just as this has always protected me," he said. It was Yao's turn to gasp in surprise.

"That-aru!" Yao exclaimed. Held proudly between Kiku's fingers was a crumpled piece of old parchment. Although a little faded, one could still see two characters written there; Small, Dawn—Xiaodan.

"I have kept this with me from the day we met, Yao-san," Kiku said quietly, gazing at the old piece of paper fondly.

Then, after a moment, Kiku heard Yao's soft voice. "Xiaodan I have something I have to ask of you."

"Yes, Yao-san?" asked Kiku.

"Stay here with me-aru."

"Wha…?" Blinking, Kiku stared into Yao's face.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you-aru," Yao said sadly. Somewhere inside, he thought Kiku had found his place, far away, back in his own country. But another part of him still hoped that there was a future ahead, one where Kiku would be there by his side. "Please, stay here with me. I love you, Xiaodan."

Kiku took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, leaning into the older man's chest, resting his head against Yao's neck. "Yes," he murmured. "I-if it is not a problem, I would like to stay here with you."

"Really-aru?" Yao gasped, overjoyed.

"Yes," Kiku replied. "Yao-san?"

"What is it-aru?"

"I love you too."

-)-)-)


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Crane of Japan**

**Epilogue**

He gazed down at the jewellery in his palm. Suddenly, it disappeared. Kiku lifted his chin a little, directly meeting Yao's eyes.

"There-aru." The Chinese man slipped the jewellery into Kiku's silken hair. "Perfect."

Tentatively, Kiku brushed his fingertips over the hair ornament before he rose to his feet. It was the first time he wore his mother's gift. And it was the first time he felt truly proud to be himself, both as Honda Kiku and as Xiaodan.

He turned his head and found the other man had already seated himself on the floor, waiting. Closing his eyes, Kiku smiled to himself and inhaled deeply.

_A caged bird._

His movements were short and rigid to begin with. Awkward, small steps and jerking of his elbows and shoulders. It was as though he were trapped in an unseen cage, trying to break through the obstructive bars.

_Lost and helpless, the tiny bird lamented._

Delicate tilts of the neck and twists of the wrist expressed the sorrow and longing for happiness.

_Within the maze of darkness, there was a flicker of hope._

His movements were now gaining fluidity, his sleeves flowing.

_Gradually the bird found its way out of the cage, gliding inbetween the bars._

He sucked air into his lungs, the curve of his neck long and distinguished. Arms stretched out above him, his palms facing the Heavens, his eyes gazing far beyond.

_Spreading its wings to their full length, the Crane finally showed its real self._

_No longer trapped, it flew freely into the world._

Weightless,

With glory,

And with peace.

_Fin_

-)-)-)

**NOTE: **Breathe iiiiiiin, breathe oooooout—Yaaaaay!

Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you! It has been a long (approximately 5 months) since I started writing this story. And you've stuck by me the whole way! I know (and I'm so sorry) this is super cliché but I have to say this. Without you all this story would never have come this far, **ever! **Honestly.

Let me apologise because, well this story wasn't proof-read by anyone, and I realise there's loads of typos and careless mistakes. Thanks so much for baring with me!

I just sincerely hope that this story wasn't a waste of your precious time. Moreover, I really hope you were able to find some joy in reading it!

Thank you! (am I annoying you yet?)

And lastly, (you know it's coming!),

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!** It would mean so, so, so much to me if you review!

The very last thing I'd like to say is, I hope you all have an amazing day!

Take care!

Love you all!


End file.
